Por Amor a mis Amigos
by Hot-chick912
Summary: NaruHina Para Naruto el tiempo siempre fue una esencia, sobre todo cuando sabia lo que iba a pasar y tenia una cantidad de tiempo para cambiarlo todo. Viaje en el tiempo
1. Sus últimas palabras

**Esta historia comencé a traducirla hace muchos años, pero la vida siguió su curso y me impidió poder continuarla… Mi idea es corregir todos los errores que cometí la primera vez, y llevar esta historia los que no la han leído.**

**Prometo por lo más sagrado que ahora la terminaré xD!**

Disclaimer: Ningún derecho sobre Naruto

Esta es una traducción de una historia de Foxie-sama bajo el nombre de "_**For the Love of my Friends"**_. No pretendo adueñarme de nada ni causar malentendidos.

Espero que es guste

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

**Por Amor a mis Amigos**

**Capitulo Uno: Sus ultimas palabras**

**Escrito por Foxy y traducido por Hot-chick912**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

La aldea oculta en la Hoja era conocida por muchas cosas, la fuerza de sus ninjas, la belleza de sus primaveras y veranos y las geniales facilidades de entrenamiento. También, Konoha era vista como la última villa que iba a caer bajo ataque. Algunos decían que era hasta imposible.

Pero los ninjas pueden hacer muchas cosas imposibles.

Más de la mitad de Konoha estaba ocupada por Oto, su enemigo más odiado. Aun el pequeño porcentaje que no estaba bajo control era peligroso para los poderosos ninjas de la hoja.

"Llegando a Casa Base. Este es el Equipo Omega." Alguien murmuro. Cuidadosamente dos ninjas caminaron a través de las calles cerca de la avenida que une los caminos Sakura y Lotus. El primero, un hombre alto de apariencia extraña con cejas que cubrían casi toda su frente, guiaba el camino, sus oscuros ojos miraban a sus alrededores observando la destruida calle. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Diez años atrás jamás hubiese pensado que su villa terminaría en tan detestable situación.

El hombre que lo seguía era pálido y delgado, con dos líneas rojas en su rostro. Tenía una mano en su oreja, probablemente el que quería contactar a la Casa Base. Un perro de respetable estatura caminaba a su lado.

"Mierda. Estas cosas tiene una recepción horrible." Siseo con rabia el hombre con el perro sacándose el comunicador. Lo zamarreo como si estuviera tratando de intimidarlo para que funcionara. Su compañero miro hacia atrás, y haciendo un gesto sin palabras con la mano le pidió el comunicador. El otro hombre se lo tiro.

Con una gran paciencia, el hombre de las grandes cejas ajusto la frecuencia hasta que llegó a la indicada. "¿Casa Base? Cambio." Pregunto quietamente al comunicador.

Alguien tosió al final de la otra línea. "¿Dónde diablos estaban chicos? Cambio." Los dos hombres sonrieron, reconociendo la dura voz del operador.

"Y no me den esa excusa de mierda de que _'Nos perdimos'_. Naruto ya la uso. Cambio." Ambos rieron en voz baja, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación. _En serio Naruko-kun…_ pensó el primero moviendo su cabello negro. ¿Cómo pueden perderse en su propia villa?

"Mis disculpas Shikamaru-kun. Kiba y yo fuimos interceptados por ninjas de oto. Cambio." Dijo el hombre amablemente, Kiba puso sus ojos en blanco.

"¿Cuántos sobreviviente Lee?" pregunto Shikamaru, se notaba levemente la interferencia sobre la línea fallante. Lee frunció el ceño.

"Solo Kiba y Yo." Dijo sobriamente, intercambiando una oscura mirada con Kiba quien gruño. Shikamaru maldijo sobre la línea.

"Otra ganada de mierda para Orochimaru." Susurro un enojado Kiba a Lee. El especialista en Taijutsu no pudo hacer nada más que asentir silenciosamente, sus oscuros ojos llenos de tristeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Llegaron a la Casa Base, una vez la casa Hyuuga en todo su esplendor, pasaron los guardias, y se encontraron en la seudo enfermería. La medic-nin jefe, su amiga de pelo rosado, Sakura, los miro con ojo crítico. Se encontraron así mismos moviéndose incómodos bajo su escrutinio.

"Realmente no deberían exigirse tanto," dijo gruñéndoles. Kiba alzo sus hombros dejando que Lee lamiera todas las botas que quisiera. Los ojos de Lee cambiaron a corazones al hablar con la bonita doctor.

"¡Pero claro Sakura-san! ¡Que estúpido de nuestra parte!" tomo sus manos en las suyas. "¡La próxima vez seguiremos tus instrucciones mi hermosa flor de loto!" Sakura alzo una ceja en diversión, demasiado acostumbrada a sus actos como para avergonzarse.

"Hey no me incluyas a mi Cejas encrespadas." Dijo Kiba con rudeza. Se volvió a Sakura." ¿Dónde está el idiota?" Sakura sonrió al pensar en su rubio compañero de equipo. Usualmente estaba pegado a su cadera, asegurándose de que no cayera en depresión. Aun ahora, después de siete años; aun velaba la muerte de Sasuke. Adentro, aun era la pequeña niña enamorada del silencioso chico.

"No estoy segura, ¿puede que este con la Hokage?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Nara Shikamaru miraba al memorial de piedra, traído a su escondite por Kakashi en sus últimas horas de vida-

_"O-Obito tra… trate de poner su nombre. Oto interrumpió…" había murmurado Kakashi, su voz fallaba por la gran cantidad de veneno que le habían inyectado. "¿Puedes tu poner el nombre de Iruka?"_

Iruka era el mejor amigo de Kakashi. El instructor chuunnin había muerto cuando varios ninjas de oto con el sello maldito atacaron a la Hokage. Él fue el único que estaba ahí para ver el ataque que casi acabo con la vida de Tsunade, y se tiro en frente. Lo mataron instantáneamente. Una noble muerte para un ninja, morir por su villa.

Shikamaru recordaba como el Hokage le dio las noticias a Naruto cuando volvió de una peligrosa misión. La pequeña expresión de felicidad del rubio había caído, sus expresivos ojos se llenaron con lágrimas. No lo había creído, corrió todo el camino hacia el departamento de Iruka. Rompió la puerta de madera, gritando el nombre de su padre adoptivo. Al final Naruto había aceptado la verdad. Iruka que se había ido. Ya no le importaba a nadie.

Los ojos del genio de las sombras llegaron a un nombre diferente. Hyuuga Hinata.

Ella había sido la que había sacado a Naruto de su depresión, lo trajo de vuelta a ellos. Pero solo para ser arrebatada cruelmente por la muerte en un exitoso intento de traer a Naruto a la vida después de su épica batalla con Kabuto.

Era un milagro que Naruto no se hubiera cabreado y vuelto loco. Shikamaru sabia del Kyuubi, uno de los pocos de su edad que lo sabían. No odiaba a Naruto por ello. A un Nara le tomaría mucho esfuerzo odiar realmente a alguien. En vez, Shikamaru se maravillaba de ver como el rubio parecía no ver nada. Como era capaz de caminar con su cabeza en alto en una calle llena de gente que lo odiaba por algo que había hecho Kyuubi hace muchos años.

Dos largos brazos abrazaron sus hombros. Se hecho hacia atrás, con cuidado para no apoyarse mucho en su embarazada esposa.

Sí, había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para embarazarla accidentalmente en tiempo de guerra. Todo lo que el niño llegaría a ver serian baños de sangre y los fragmentos sangrientos de su amada villa. En cambio, para su gran sorpresa, en vez de rabia por parte de los últimos sobrevivientes de Konoha, la nueva vida que Ino cargaba fue lo que les subió el ánimo.

El Neji que casi siempre tenía el ceño fruncido le dio una de las cosas de bebé guardadas en el ático, con una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto siempre la consentía y le preguntaba si podía sentir patear al bebé siempre agregando, _'¡Ella va a ser una tremenda ninja!_' cada vez que el bebé pateaba fuerte. Kiba y Lee arrastraron a Shikamaru a un lado, hablándole inmediatamente, no por haberla embarazado, sino para hablarle de cómo debía actuar un esposo competente y pronto a ser padre alrededor de una mamá embarazada, y no es que los dos tuvieran algo de experiencia.

Tsunade y Sakura se mostraban particularmente felices sobre el embarazo, como hacían la mayoría de las mujeres diciendo que les encantaba verla pasar por el embarazo, mientras lo regañaban por ser muy duro con ella. Chouji, Konohamaru, Inari y Naruto, los mas glotones de la rebelión comenzaron a darle a su esposa parte de su comida insistiendo en que la necesitaba mas que ellos.

Las pocas veces que Gaara y sus hermanos visitaron la aldea antes de que fuera invadida por Oto le dieron sus felicitaciones a Shikamaru. Como se esperaba de Temari, se lamentaba por no 'haber ido tras de él cuando tuvo la oportunidad', lo que encendió el temperamento de su esposa. Después de haberle gritado a Temari por seguir coqueteando con él, la ninja de Suna le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda preguntándole si se sentía mejor. Para su sorpresa Ino asintió. Caminaron de brazo en brazo, hablando de juguetes de bebes y colores para el cuarto del bebé.

Gaara se había apoyado en la pared, dándole una de sus famosas miradas. Sorpresivamente el Kazekage tenía un consejo que se lo tomo de corazón. _"Mantenla a salvo."_ Dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo, un pequeño gesto iluminando su mirada. "_O ya verás lo que te llegara."_

Shikamaru suspiro con pesadez. "Se nos está acabando el espacio." Le dijo a su esposa, sacando el comunicador de su oreja. Lo tiro lejos de él. Nara Ino no pudo pensar en nada mejor que hacer que darle todo el confort que podía, abrazándolo lo más que pudo al final cedió al abrazo relajándose. Se quedó mirando a la distancia a través del memorial de piedra por el cual Kakashi había arriesgado tan tontamente su vida. "Esta guerra… nunca debería haber comenzado." Susurro entrelazando su mano con la de su esposa y besando el dorso de ella.

El Anbu en la esquina salió de ahí, no queriendo interrumpir un momento personal. Su largo cabello ensombrecía sus expresivos ojos. _Tiene razón… esta mierda ha llegado demasiado lejos_. Pensó.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, una voz que irradiaba sabiduría y poder_**. A lo mejor… ¿hay una forma de impedir que esto suceda? **_Pregunto su demonio interno, casi para sí mismo. El temperamento del Anbu se encendió.

"Escucha bola de pelo, esa mierda no es graciosa—"

"Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Otra vez hablando contigo mismo?" el Anbu alzo la vista, sus ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa. Luego sonrió.

"¡Gaara!" le dio al Kazakage un afectivo abrazo. El pelirrojo miro a un lado, una expresión ya sea de molestia o vergüenza cruzo su pálido rostro. Naruto lo soltó, sin ver el obvio descontento del Contenedor del demonio de una cola al ser tocado. Pero Naruto siempre fue afectivo con sus amigos, lo quisieran o no.

Gaara no podía decidir si la razón por la cual nunca se quejaba de la exuberancia del rubio era por el hecho de que Naruto era su amigo o porque lo podía vencer en una pelea de demonios. Suponía que era un poco de ambas.

Naruto comenzó a saltar, excitado por su apariencia. "¿Vienes a ver a Baa-chan, cierto? Ven, te mostrare—" una serie de explosiones masivas lo interrumpieron. De repente la mansión se sentía cien veces mas calurosa. Gaara agarro a Naruto por el brazo, creando una esfera de arena alrededor de ambos. Protegiéndolos de los objetos voladores. Y del calor.

Después de unos segundos, una eternidad para Naruto se detuvo. La arena se cayó, los dos contenedores tuvieron un poco de problemas para salir de ahí. La primera capa de arena se había convertido en vidrio sólido. Naruto solo se tiro, sin importarle la cantidad de heridas que recibiera. Saliendo de la capa de vidrio, corrió hacia el cuarto donde recién había salido.

"¡Shika!" grito "¡Ino!"

El memorial de piedra los había protegido de lo peor, pero no de los objetos voladores. Shikamaru había empujado a su esposa hacia abajo, usando su cuerpo como escudo. La sangre los envolvía, toda suya.

Ino se mecía de atrás hacia delante con el cuerpo de Shikamaru en sus brazos. Aun muerto el estratega tenía el ceño fruncido, con debilidad en las rodillas y un poco histérico a la vista de uno de sus amigos mas viejos ensangrentado en el piso, Naruto se preguntaba si Shikamaru abriría sus ojos una última vez para murmurar algo de que la muerte era muy problemática.

Apenas registro el sentir sus rodillas tocando el piso frente a la futura madre, viendo sus ojos desmesuradamente abierto pestañear rápidamente mientras lloraba. Quería alcanzarla. Quería alcanzarlo. Quería correr y pretender no haber visto el cuerpo de Shikamaru en los brazos de la frágil Yamanaka. Quería correr fuera de la casa, y con un primario grito de rabia matar brutalmente al que sea que los hubiese atacado.

Pero estaba congelado, cautivo por la mirada de dolor en sus ojos. Ella lo miro de vuelta. Lentamente llegando a la horrorosa conclusión de que no estaba en un sueño. Lentamente, Ino retiro su mirada y la volvió hacia el estoico Kazekage, sus labios torcidos en algo que podía ser pena o disgusto.

Su atención se intercalaba entre ellos, comenzó a moverse, lagrimas caían por su pálido rostro mientras miraba a ambos contenedores. La miraron con una mezcla de shock, pena y lastima. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. El grito que salió de su garganta los persiguió por meses después de eso.

"¡No!"

**oOoO**

**Gracias por leer! Trataré de actualizar una o dos veces por semanas.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Bye!**


	2. La Técnica Pérdida

Disclaimer: Ningún derecho sobre Naruto

Esta es una traducción de un a historia de Foxie-sama bajo el nombre de "_**For the Love of my Friends"**_. No pretendo adueñarme de nada ni causar malentendidos.

Espero que es guste

* * *

**Por Amor a mis Amigos**

**Capitulo Dos: La Técnica Pérdida.**

**Escrito por Foxy y traducido por Hot-chick912**

* * *

Antes de que comenzara la guerra, veinte mil personas habitaban de forma permanentemente Konoha.

Después de un año, las muertes por la guerra disminuyeron ese número por dos mil personas.

En el quinto año de guerra, sólo quedaban ocho mil personas.

En el décimo año… quedaban setenta personas.

En un día, de las setenta personas que quedaban sólo 9 se mantenían con vida.

Escaparon de la mansión Hyuuga a una casa de respaldo que tenían unas cuantas cuadras mas allá. Era del tamaño de un closet. Todos los que estaban adentros, se mantenían arremolinados.

Hyuuga Neji se encontraba sentado en la puerta, sus ojos cerrados. Había estado entrenando en el segundo piso de la mansión cuando comenzaron las explosiones. Las había visto un segundo antes de que cayeran al piso y realizo el Kaiten. Eso lo salvo de la mayoría de los impactos, pero tenia horribles quemaduras en los brazos.

Sakura y Lee estaban a su lado. Habían estado sentados frente a la chimenea. Los ladrillo apenas resistieron. Ambos tenían cortes y moretones, pero aparte de eso, estaban bien. Sakura tenía un brazo alrededor de una sollozante Ino. No había parado de llorar desde que dejaron la casa.

Al lado de Lee, y viéndose diminutos en comparación al resto de ellos, estaban Inari y Konohamaru. Ellos se encontraban redando la cocina por más comida con Chouji. La primera explosión había soltado la puerta de entrada. Viendo Chouji que algo iba terriblemente mal los empujo a ambos dentro de un gabinete. Él los escudo de la segunda y tercera explosión cuando alcanzaron el cuarto. El valiente ninja cayó solo cuando las últimas piezas de yeso dejaron de volar.

Gaara estaba al lado de Inari, su rostro impasivo. Sus dos hermanos habían muerto. Inari dejo escapar un sollozo camuflado. Su madre lo había traído a Konoha cuando Orochimaru había tomado el País de la Ola. Ella había vuelto a su país para ayudar, y nunca volvió por Inari. El chico puso una mano en su boca para parar de llorar. Una suave presión en su cabeza lo hizo alzar la mirada.

Gaara no miro al chico, solo mantuvo su mano en la cabeza.

"Todo va a estar bien…" dijo sin cambio en su expresión. Inari trago y asintió fuertemente. Trato de copiar las estoicas expresiones de los ninjas en el cuarto, pero lo encontró bastante difícil.

Konohamaru veía sus manos con una mirada perdida, la única muestra de emoción era el suave movimiento de sus dedos. Nadie podía decir que estaba pensando. Pero Lee podía solo adivinar que clase de pensamientos corrían por la cabeza del joven Chuunin. Mantenía una mano en su codo afirmándolo fuertemente para evitar que el chico hiciera algo estúpido, como salir corriendo y ponerse pelear con los Ninjas de Oto que los habían atacado.

La Hokage estaba al lado de Ino, su expresión era sombría. Ella había botado un lápiz bajo su escritorio, y cuando se agachó a recogerlo. La primera explosión envió el escritorio al lado de la pared con ella abajo. El piso se había debilitado por el peso, y colapso. Lo único que salvo a la Hokage fueron sus reflejos como ninja.

Naruto estaba entre Gaara y la Hokage. Fulminaba su regazo con la mirada, sus manos tensas agarraban su chaqueta. _Lo único que nos salvo fue la suerte de mierda,_ pensó con rabia. _¡Como diablos nos encontraron!_

Su escondite estaba oculto por una ilusión y una poderosa técnica que el mismo Naruto había puesto. Uno que deseara causar daño al área sellada no podría encontrar la mansión. Aun si hubieran vivido antes ahí, o supieran donde estaba, lo único que verían serian ruinas y tendrían ganas de mirar a otro lado.

_Aun si había un espía…_ pensó, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo por un momento. _¡Nadie podría habernos encontrado!_ Estaba en shock, en parte por rabia y en parte por miedo. Alguien había roto su jutsu… si esa persona venia ahora no podría ser capaz de defender a sus personas preciosas.

**Podrías… evitar que la guerra sucediera…** comento Kyuubi en la mente de Naruto. Este sintió como crecía enojo.

_¡Eso no fue gracioso entonces y estoy endemoniadamente seguro que no lo es ahora zorro!_ Hubo un pequeño cambio en el chackra del zorro, como si hubiera sido una alzada de hombros mental.

**Mira al insecto rubio…** ó el zorro. Los ojos de Naruto viajaron inmediatamente hacia Ino. Había parado de llorar, y estaba mirando vacantemente a la pared. Su mano estaba apoyada en su estomago, donde el bebé continuaba creciendo. _Necesita a Shikamaru…_ pensó, extrañamente desatado. _Esto no debe ser bueno para el bebé._

**Mira a tus llamadas 'personas preciosas'**. **Te rehúsas a escuchar una** **pequeña cantidad de esperanza. Hipócrita**… gruñó Kyuubi. Naruto palideció. **Te doy una oportunidad para rehacer lo malo… las cosas que llevaron a la muerte de tus compañeros.**

El Kyuubi comenzó a mandarle imágenes mentales a su contenedor.

Kakashi llegando tres horas tarde, con una sonrisa escondida tras su mascara y su libro pervertido en la mano, y los grito de _'¡llegas tarde!'_

Iruka ordenándole limpiar el graffiti en el monumento a los Hokages, luego invitándolo a comer ramen.

El beso accidental con Sasuke antes de ser genins, y la brutal paliza que recibió por parte de las fans del Uchiha.

Shikamaru visitándolo en el hospital y tratando de enseñarle a jugar Go.

Gai pegándole a Lee, luego un horroroso juego de luces brillantes y un atardecer en el fondo, ambos abrazándose con lagrimas cayendo por sus rostros.

Tenten y las otras kunoichis riendo tontamente frente a una librería.

Kiba y Shino entrenando mientras él y Akamaru observaban.

**¡Y rehúsas pensar en ello!** gruñó el zorro. **El insecto que me sello en ti se preocupaba mas de sus amigos que tu… hubieras sido un terrible Hokage.**

_¡Cállate!_ Le ordeno Naruto. _¡Haría lo que fuera por ellos!_ ¡_Moriría mil veces por una pequeña sonrisa de alguno de ellos!_ Hubo un sorpresivo silencio, luego el zorro rió.

**Bueno, no necesitas ir tan lejos. Un jutsu servira.** Dijo un divertido Kyuubi. Luego le dio a su contenedor las direcciones para hacer la técnica. Naruto frunció el ceño por la complejidad de la técnica.

Trato de recordar los sellos que Kyuubi le mostró_. Inu, Tora, Saru, Ousu-buta…_ Kyuubi suspiro con impaciencia. Kit tenía una memoria terrible para esas cosas.

**Yo me ocupare de los sellos…** aun con la información de como funcionaba el jutsu, el Anbu no podía evitar estar un poco excitado.

La técnica había sido creada antes de que Konoha existiera, en un tiempo donde los ninjas vagaban libres, sin lazos a ciertas villas, y las muertes eran una ocurrencia diaria. Un hombre buscaba la forma de traer a su hijo a la vida y busco su respuesta en el pasado. Creo una técnica que lo llevaría a un tiempo antes de la muerte de su hijo. Se fusionaría con su yo pasado y recibiría el conocimiento que traía. De acuerdo a la leyenda, uso el jutsu y murió por falta de estamina antes de llegar la pasado. Muchos trataron de usarlo después de el, pero se dice que murieron de la misma manera.

_¡O podrían haber llegado!_ pensó felizmente, ignorando con cabezonería los posibles sucesos horribles.

La técnica había sido prohibida por el Tsuchikage y sellada en una cueva por cien años. Pero, en el reino de horror del Kyuubi, el sello había sido roto y el jutsu desapareció. Pero cuando el zorro sediento de sed comenzó atacar las villas ninjas el jutsu era la última de sus preocupaciones.

_¿Qué sacas tú con esto?_ Se pregunto Naruto, no por primera vez. Hacia sentido que Kyuubi le prestara chakra en tiempos de necesidad, porque si el moría el Kyuubi también lo hacia. Todo lo que el Kyuubi tenía que hacer en este tiempo de guerra era asegurarse de que su contenedor estuviese a salvo. El no tenia que revelar la técnica que salvaría la vida de sus amigos también.

_¿Por qué estas entusiasmado en hacer esto?_ Pregunto con suspicacia. Kyuubi tosió. Sonando algo avergonzado.

**Cuando uno tiene… patas, es bastante difícil completar un jutsu usando sellos como ustedes, insecto.** Kyuubi tosió otra vez. **Tómalo como una petición de un… consejero discapacitado.**

_Si… claro. Consejero mi trasero._ Pensó Naruto divertido. No le creía al zorro. Aunque creía que Kyuubi no lo pondría en peligro a propósito si podía evitarlo, después de estar tanto tiempo juntos comenzaron a crear un tipo de lazo, sabia que el zorro no dudaría en mentir.

**Bien. No me creas…** Kyuubi sonaba sumamente ofendido. Pero Naruto sentía que el zorro solo estaba pretendiendo. **Pero comienza con esos sellos antes de que cambie de opinión.**

Naruto le otorgo una media sonrisa, he hizo el sello del perro, luego el del tigre. Con el Kyuubi ladrándole que sellos realizar y cuanto chakra utilizar, olvidando a todos en el closet.

"¿Q-Qué estas haciendo hermano?" pregunto Konohamaru sorprendido de las acciones de su casi hermano. Naruto se detuvo antes de realizar el último sello. La Hokage se adelanto un poco y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho.

"Esa técnica tiene una taza de mortalidad de 7:1…" murmuro. Su conocimiento en jutsus sobrepasaba el de todos los ninjas de Konoha. Naruto asintió, sin estar sorprendido de que su anciana abuelita supiera exactamente que estaba haciendo. Ya sabía lo tentada que estaba y que hubiese ido al lado de Orochimaru para traer de vuelta a su novio y a su hermano pequeño. Suponía, que en su dolor hubiera investigado todas las formas para traerlos de vuelta, incluyendo viajar en el tiempo.

"¡Q-Que esta haciendo Hokage-sama!" pregunto Sakura, su voz tomando un tono de suplica. No quería perder otro camarada.

La Hokage se mantuvo en silencio por un instante. "Una… técnica para viajar en el tiempo." La tensión en el aire era palpable. Neji fue el primero en relajarse con un fuerte suspiro.

"Hmph… Como siempre, salta sin preparaciones." Fueron sus únicas palabras. Gaara miraba a Naruto con los mismos ojos de siempre.

"Tu… ¿Tienes un deseo de muerte Uzumaki Naruto?" murmuro. Naruto no dijo nada, manteniendo su mirada en sus rodillas.

"Una técnica de ese tipo… es muy diferente a la de otros. Por ejemplo el Clan Aburame…" dijo la Hokage cerrando sus ojos. Todos pensaron en Shino, muerto desde hace tres años. Ofrecían chakra a sus insectos. Si los insectos estaban satisfechos con su ofrecimiento, se quedarían con la oferta y eran usados como herramientas. Si no… los insectos los comerían vivos." Lee se movió incomodo y volvió la mirada a su amigo ojiazul. _Naruto-kun._

Continuo. "Este tipo de jutsu necesita un ofrecimiento de estamina. La misma energía que ahora usamos para mantenernos despiertos… solo pensar. La mayoría de los especialistas de Taijutsu tiene una cantidad anormal de estamina, ya que el taijutsu solo requiere eso. Pero aun así, esta técnica desafía el Tiempo y Espacio. El ofrecimiento de estamina para hacer que esto llegue solo a la mitad… es mucho más que cualquier especialista de taijutsu pueda ofrecer. Por eso la taza de mortalidad."

**La mujer pechugona es… bastante inteligente**. Naruto asintió, manteniendo el chakra en un lugar para que ella pudiera terminar de explicar. Seria bastante maleducado de su parte morir frente a ellos cuando aun estaban confundidos sobre sus motivos.

"Naruto siempre ha tenido una cantidad abismal de chakra. ¡Podría funcionar!" dijo Sakura, una luz de esperanza encendió sus apagados ojos.

"Si baa-chan, las muertes fueron de ninjas normales…" Naruto sonrió, con un brillo depredador en sus expresivos ojos. "Yo… estoy lejos de ser normal."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Naruto-kun?" pregunto Inari. De acuerdo, el no era ninja y apenas entendía la mitad de las conversaciones. _Pero parece que muchos de lo que querían hacer lo mismo que Naruto-kun quiere hacer murieron… ¡pero Naruto-kun siempre ha desafiado las leyes de la realidad! ¡El podría hacerlo!_

"¿Por qué? Preguntas. Porque… al igual que Gaara... Yo soy un contenedor…" dijo Naruto con tristeza. Kyuubi se movió incomodo en su mente recordándole que necesitaba apurar la conversación para que pudiera realizar la técnica. "El contenedor del… Kyuubi."

"¡Q-Qué!" fue la respuesta general de aquellos que lo rodeaban. Sonrió con tristeza para si mismo. Sabía que esto pasaría. Sus amigos le temerían… y después lo odiarían. Solo Tsunade, Sakura y Gaara sabían que el Kyuubi estaba encerrado en él y que lo seguirían mirando de la misma manera. No importaba. Pronto estaría en el pasado salvándolos de todos modos, porque él-

"Yo ya lo sabia." Lento y despacio, hablo el último Hyuuga con firmeza, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

-los amaba. Miro a Neji con la boca abierta.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Cuándo… Cómo…?" tartamudeo. El Hyuuga abrió sus ojos, y una leve mueca de diversión se mostró en sus labios.

"Que tu eres el contenedor de un demonio. Desde el primer examen de Chuunin en el que participamos. Mis ojos." Dijo Neji, la misma expresión de calma, una oscura emoción que convirtió sus claros ojos de perlas a un gris sombrío.

"Ella también lo sabia." Le dijo con tristeza. "Hinata… lo sabia antes que yo." Frunció el ceño arreglando su respuesta. "Puede que no lo del demonio directamente, pero sabia que en ti había algo diferente, algo que hacia que todos los adultos te temieran. Pero en vez de temerte por ello te respetaba por mantener esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Ella… te amaba. Y murió por ti, Naruto."

Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto. _Hinata-chan…_

"Tu eres… un amigo, Naruto." Dijo Ino inesperadamente. Trago con fuerza, oscuros ojos azules se reunieron con los suyos. "Tu eres… un camarada. Tú eres… un hermano. Tú no eres un enemigo.

"Orochimaru es un enemigo. Hasta Sasuke era un enemigo…" dijo Sakura después de su amiga. Le sonrió con gentileza a su último compañero de equipo. "Pero… parecías pensar que aun después de todo este tiempo te abandonaríamos."

"Además," dijo Le tocándose la barbilla con una mano vendada. "Creo que tener un demonio sellado en ti es como… tener una técnica de línea sucesoria, ¿cierto?" miro a Neji. El Hyuuga asintió.

"Una técnica de línea sucesoria realmente genial." Dijo Konohamaru, asintiendo para si. Recordando claramente cuando su modelo a seguir le crecían garras y tenia ojos rojos, y era cien veces mas fuerte y rápido. Inari sonrió.

"Demonio o no, un rubio tonto sigue siendo un rubio tonto," Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada por el comentario, aunque los bordes de su boca se movieron un poco a pesar de tratar de verse enojado. Inari se rió, luego cubrió su boca. No seria bueno que algunos ninjas de Oto los encontraran escondidos en esa forma.

"Los quiero chicos…" dijo Naruto, su rostro se ilumino por un momento. "Es por eso que los voy a salvar, aun si tengo que morir en el proceso."

Gaara sintió un extraño sentido de deja vu. En su mente vio a un rubio de 12 años fulminándolo con la mirada, su rostro lleno de mugre y sangre. El orgulloso chico diciendo que si Gaara hería a una de sus personas preciosas, el lo mataría. El chico había batallado con el ninja más peligroso de Suna y había sobrevivido. Aun teniendo la suficiente energía para mantenerse en pie, estaba listo para pelear por ellos. Para morir por ellos.

"Gaara…" el chico en su visión, solo viéndose diez años mayor. Se veía un poco incierto. "Si… algo sale mal…" se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber como reaccionarían los otros si lo escuchaban decir que al único en el que podía confiar para mantenerlos a salvo era a el mismo Gaara."

"Yo me ocupare de tus personas preciosas," le dijo de contenedor a contenedor. El rubio sonrió, más aliviado de lo que pueden expresar las palabras.

"Gracias…" después de esperar lo que pareció una eternidad, realizo el sello del dragón. Naruto observo como las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a desaparecer, el fondo negro cambiando a rojo. Su piel quemaba, su peso incrementaba.

Estaba cayendo muy rápido, noto, y comenzó a entrar en pánico. La fuerza era extraída de su cuerpo, comenzó a sentirse débil y más débil.

Lo último que vio antes de que su mundo se volviera negro fue algo grande de un rojo oscuro, atrapándolo y llevándolo a un lugar seguro.

* * *

**N/T: Aquí acabe con el segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y creo que el otro sábado subiré el otro capítulo o el viernes, todo depende de como resulten las cosas esta semana.**

**En fin, gracias por leer**

**Bye!**


	3. Visitante Mañanero

**Disclaimer: Ningún derecho sobre Naruto**

**Esta es una traducción de un a historia de Foxie-sama bajo el nombre de "_For the Love of my Friends"_. No pretendo adueñarme de nada ni causar malentendidos.**

**Espero que es guste**

* * *

**Por Amor a mis Amigos**

**Capitulo Tres: Visitante Mañanero.**

**Escrito por Foxy y traducido por Hot-chick912**

* * *

Sólo había una cosa en la mente de Naruto cuando despertó. No espera, había más de una cosa en su mente. Uno, la cama era cómoda, a pesar del resorte que salía por un lado. Dos, real, real, realmente necesitaba ir al baño. Y tres, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

Claro, podía adivinarlo, recordando antiguas experiencias de despertar en una cama cómoda. Una vez cuando tenía catorce y entrenaba bajo la tutela del ninja más pervertido jamás conocido, Jiraiya, el Ero-Sannin. El ermitaño de los sapos estaba 'investigando' y engaño a Naruto haciéndolo ir a unas aguas termales mientras estaban ocupadas, diciendo que su ramen estaba ahí.

Naruto, siendo el idiota ingenuo que era, fue a salvar a su preciado ramen y encontró a mujeres en varios grados de desnudez.

Notando que lo que estaba viendo no debía ser mencionado en una conversación educada, cubrió sus ojos y corrió al lado opuesto. Calculando mal la distancia desde la puerta a donde estaba, término chocando con una pared, noqueándose así mismo,

Habia despertado en el hospital. Aparentemente, las mujeres no creyeron que estaba inconsciente, así que lo golpearon hasta que se cansaron.

Pero el pervertido había muerto pacíficamente en el tercer año de Guerra de una ulcera al estomago. Así que no podía ser eso.

Frunció el ceño en la almohada. Podría ser también que se había entrenado así mismo hasta perder la conciencia. Ya lo había hecho antes. Luego Neji o Lee, quienes entrenaban tanto como él, podrían haberlo encontrado. Ya lo habían hecho antes. Luego Ino, quien siempre conseguía los mejores arreglos para dormir porque estaba embarazada – o porque Shikamaru los interceptaba, y decía que dormía mucho mejor en su cama. Otra vez.

Maldijo en la almohada. Estaba privando a una mujer llevando la carga de dos personas, de sueño. Era un bastardo sin corazón. Se levanto. Algo colgaba al tope de su cabeza.

La próxima vez le iba a decir a Lee o a Neji que lo dejaran en el piso y que practicaran a su alrededor. Se levantó y camino a la puerta.

Naruto nunca había sido una persona mañanera. Pero, había perfeccionado una manera de realizar todas sus rutinas mañaneras sin abrir sus ojos. Funcionaba bien… hasta hoy.

_Estúpidas personas preocupadas que creen saber todo-_

Su balbuceo interno fue interrumpido cuando algo lo atacó de frente. Salto hacia atrás, formando una forma de taijutsu, soóo para recibir otro golpe en su espalda.

Se volvió, preparado para contraatacar, cuando su oponente hizo algo a sus pies. Algo suave se movió en sus pies.

Perdiendo el balance, se cayó de cara al piso. Su mano aprisionaba algo blanco desparramado en el suelo. _Que bajeza… ¡atacarme en este estado!_

Movió la cosa blanca en su mano. Un rendimiento, aun el sabia que pelear no valdría para nada.

Se volteó de espalda, aun moviendo el material blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa por dos razones.

Una, el gran Uzumaki Naruto, ninja clase Anbu, con todo en él para convertirse en un gran Hokage, había sido reducido por una pared, una cómoda y algo de ropa sucia.

Dos, estaba moviendo un par de ropa interior blanca.

Gimió y se puso de lado. Resolvería el asunto de donde estaba _después_ de que vaciara su vejiga.

Naruto lavó sus manos, sintiéndose mucho mejor. _Falta encontrar algo de café, una donas dobles llenas de mermelada de Inari…_ enlistó mentalmente lo que tenia que hacer_… encontrar mi chaqueta, mis shurikens y los kunais… _se miro al espejo de camino afuera.

Casi llego al pasillo cuando se congeló. Retrocedió rápidamente y se miro en el espejo.

Él no era una persona obsesionada con como se veía en la mañana. Ciertamente no era un narcisista, y sólo se peinaba dos veces antes de perder el interés y dejarlo ser. Había peleado una o dos veces con ninjas de oto en nada más que un par de boxers.

Pero hasta Naruto miraría dos veces al espejo cuando hay una especie de animal marino tratando de morderle la cabeza.

Le frunció el ceño al espejo trizado, luego sacó el objeto de su cabeza. Sólo era un gorro de dormir, se aseguro a así mismo. Paso las manos por el roído material, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

Había algo… extraño con su reflejo. Para comenzar, su cabello era corto. Bueno, tenerlo corto no era una molestia –pensaba cortárselo desde hacia bastante tiempo, desde que Kabuto lo agarro de la cola de caballo y lo lanzo a través de un par de edificios.- pero ir desde un pelo a los hombros a esta altura… ¿y sin recordar como paso?

_De acuerdo… ¿Qué tanto tome anoche?_ Le pregunto al Kyuubi. Espero pacientemente por algo como, _**'Te embriagaste hasta las patas, bailaste el tango con Lee mientras llevabas un vestido, confundiste a Shikamaru con una roca y comenzaste a darle consejos en como criar niños, y cantaste ¡'Porque es un buen compañero!' a todo pulmón, y te noqueaste a ti mismo mientras peleabas con una estatua…'**_ Al menos… eso fue lo que dijo la última vez…

En vez de eso obtuvo un… ¿ronquido? Estaba sorprendido y miraba a la versión más joven de si mismo en el espejo. El chico sintió un escalofrío. Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Espera un mome…

_Kyuubi, ¿que diablos? ¡Tú no necesitas dormir_!

…**Diablos. Me caías mejor cuando eras chico y estupido… murmuró** el Kyuubi. **Espera… aun eres estúpido.**

Naruto gruño, El zorro sonrió sadisticamente. **Y ahora te achique. **

Extrañado por las crípticas palabras, miro su reflejo. Frunció el ceño y salto de arriba abajo.

Su rostro palideció cuando se dio cuentas de que hablaba el zorro.

"¡Soy un enano!"

Le tomo un rato poder calmarse. No ayudaba para nada que el Kyuubi lo estuviese molestando. Le tomo muchísimo aclarar porque lo había 'achicado', como el Kyuubi le señalo riéndose.

Bastardo sadista.

Si lo pensabas el departamento eran solo dos cuartos. Su living, que era una pequeña esquina con una televisión en blanco y negro que lo llevaba al cuarto de lavado –otra esquina- que lo llevaba a la cocina, que era el otro cuarto. La puerta de su habitación estaba usualmente cerrada para esconder la pila y pila de trajes naranjos sucios que necesitaba lavar. Y levanto la única ropa que quedaba en su habitación. Una chaqueta negra sin mangas y con cierre sobre una camiseta un poco apretada para él y unos pantalones cortos verde oscuro.

Eventualmente se dirigió a la cocina, sin iniciar una pelea con una inocente pared. Después de un rápido desayuno – estaba hambriento. Necesitó 20 paquetes de ramen instantáneo para calmar su hambre-, se apoyo en el refrigerador con una copa de té –no había nada de café., y organizó sus pensamientos.

Entonces, se supone que debería ser el salvador de Konoha y una incontable cantidad de otras villas, y bla, bla, bla. Más importante, tenía que patear el gran trasero de cierta serpiente. Pero ahora era mas joven –al menos en apariencia- de lo que había sido cuando podía mantenerse a la par con Orochimaru, todo porque se había unido con su yo mas joven. Así que ahora era un debilucho.

**De hecho, doblamos la cantidad de nuestro chakras.**

_¿… Huh?_ El zorro suspiro. **¿Recuerdas? Tu te fusionaste con tu yo pasado. **_**Yo**_** me fusione con mi yo pasado.**

…_no te sigo._ Se escucho un murmullo por parte del zorro en otro lenguaje. Naruto sabía lo que el zorro había dicho no era algo bueno, considerando el hecho de que lo dijo con tanto sentimiento.

…**Uno mas uno equivale a dos. Agrega dos cosas y obtienes algo de gran cantidad… La mayoría del tiempo, pero irme a los negativos seria ir mas allá de tu capacidad.** Ignorando el insulto del zorro, o a lo mejor no entendiéndolo- Naruto sonrió.

_¡Ya lo entendí! ¡Mi chakra incremento! ¿Pero que hay de mi fuerza física?_

**Por fin, una pregunta inteligente… murmuró Kyuubi. La mayoría de tu fuerza física viene de mi y mi chakra, así que eso también incremento.**

_De acuerdo,_ pensó para si mismo. _Estoy en el pasado. Se supone que debo salvar el mundo de reinas como Orochimaru…_ ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda hasta que comience la guerra? _… O mejor aun, ¿Hasta que Sasuke nos abandone por Oto para conseguir su venganza?_

Kyuubi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adonde los había dejado. Naruto comenzó a recopilar información para aclarar la situación en la que estaba.

Era algo en lo que el era bueno, y algo que disfrutaba.

_De acuerdo… tengo un departamento, eso me pone entre… los siete y los diecinueve._ Entristecido recordó su cumpleaños número 19, la ciudad de Konoha ya no estaba en su control. Observo alrededor, buscando más información. En la mesa descansaba un par de protectores para ojos sucios.

¡_Mis protectors!_ Con ellos venia una buena memoria. En su décimo cumpleaños, se estaba deseando así mismo un feliz cumpleaños. Había resonado en el departamento, y Naruto estaba apunto de largarse a llorar. No le importaba a nadie. Entonces sonó el timbre. Corrió a la puerta, pensando que era el casero que venia a gritarle por hacer tanto ruido. En vez de eso, tirado en la alfombra de la entrada había un pequeño paquete envuelto. Lo levantó, pensando que podían haberse equivocado de dirección cuando vio su nombre en el.

Había sacado la nota con cuidado, asegurándose de que nadie hubiera puesto trampas como en la torta de sorpresa del año anterior. Lo abrió. Estaba lleno con marcas de borrador. Aparentemente, quien fuera que lo puso en su puerta de entrada no tenia ni idea que decir, y siguió borrando para escribir algo mas.

En letra pequeña –podía decir con certeza que era de una niña porque el papel olía bastante bien- decía 'Feliz Cumpleaños, Naruto-kun.' No tenía firma.

De alguna forma, esa simple frase fue suficiente como para alegrar su día. Abrió el paquete, y en el había un par de brillantes protectores.

"¡Genial!" había murmurado, para ponerlas luego en su rostro. Necesitaba ser ajustada, pero era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás había recibido, el único, aparte del Ramen de cumpleaños de Iruka.

Había pasado el resto del día pretendiendo ser un piloto de pelea.

Sonriendo recogió los protectores. Estaban usadas y necesitaban una buena limpieza.

Un suave cambio en el chakra del demonio, como un semi-violento toque del zorro, lo hicieron recordar que estaba haciendo antes.

"¡Oh si! ¡Tengo mis protectores, entonces eso me pone entre 10 y… eh, 15!" los había perdido durante su viaje de tres años con Jiraiya. Se puso los protectores en el cuello por los viejos tiempos.

Después de caminar por el pequeño departamento por una hora, eliminando lentamente las edades, perdió su famoso temperamento. _¡Diablos zorro! ¡¿No puedes ni __**adivinar**__ donde nos tiraste!?_ Basado en su reflejo el mismo no podía adivinar.

Había tenido la misma talla desde los 10 a los 15, cuando había crecido de la noche a la mañana, fácilmente poniéndolo a la altura de Jiraiya.

**El tiempo es algo que los humanos inventaron. Los demonios viven para siempre. El tiempo es irrelevante.**

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera responderle al demonio. Murmurando enojado, abrió la puerta con un terrible "¡¿Qué?!"

La culpable ante los cargos salto hacia atrás con sorpresa y miedo escrita en su rostro. Y se inclino rápidamente.

"S-siento haberte interrumpido, N-Naruto-kun." Se inclino otra vez, jamás mirándolo a los ojos. Se volvió otra vez y comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Espera, Hinata-chan!" De espaldas a su amor, su pálido rostro tomo un matiz rosado. _-¿chan…?_ Se pregunto así misma. Aunque raramente reunía el valor para hablar con el chico, ¿él se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para llamarla Hinata-chan?

Jugando con sus dedos, comenzó a tocarlos entre si, otro de sus hábitos nerviosos. Pero ella estaba lejos de estar nerviosa. Hinata nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida

Se volvió lentamente. La heredera Hyuuga –_ex heredera_, se recordó tristemente- se había escapado de la mansión solo para verlo.

Lo había visto el día anterior, sentado en el columpio, viéndose rechazado. Quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo. Quería que esa mirada desapareciera.

Quería que sonriera, no con una de las falsas que gritaban su tristeza tanto como si la gritara él. Quería alegrarlo, decirle que siempre habría una próxima vez. Decirle que hasta los mejores ninjas fallaban al menos una vez.

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera reunir el valor para hacerlo, él había desaparecido. Y ahora, aquí estaba ella. Después de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche. Lo había logrado. ¡Nadie iba a detenerla! Iba a ir donde Naruto, y hacer que su sonrisa volviera.

"N-Naruto-kun…" había sonado mucho mas confiada en su cabeza. "Lo siento…" No espera, Naruto no querría su lastima. Era demasiado fuerte como para eso. Se corrigió.

"H-hasta los n-ninjas mas p-poderosos… pierden a-algunas veces…" apenas pudo terminar eso. Naruto espero que terminara. Comenzó como una buena forma de empezar un discurso, como muchos de los que le había dado a Konohamaru.

Pero eso fue todo lo que su limitado coraje le permitió decir. Miro al piso con sus mejillas flameantes. Había notado los lentes protectores en su cuello, tal como ella tenía su protector. Después de verlo por tanto tiempo se alegraba de ver que todavía lo usaba.

_De acuerdo. Incomodo…_ pensó él.

"Uh… Hinata-chan…" Naruto se rascó la nuca. "¿…que día es?"

"Um… el día en el que nos dividen en equipos… oops." Se cubrió la boca con las manos. "Lo s-s-siento Naruto-kun…" el resto de su disculpa no se escucho.

_¡Ah! ¡Sí! El día en el que fui puesto en el Equipo Siete…._

**Un importante punto en tu vida… era el lugar más fácil para aterrizar…**

_Podrías haberme dicho eso antes…_ fue su respuesta. Que fue ignorada.

**La pequeña fémina de cabello azul parece creer que no pasaste el examen.**

"¡Oh, por eso es! ¡Tontita!" jugo con su cabello. Diez nuevas clases de rojo fueron inventadas por una Hyuuga.

"¡Dame un segundo! ¡Entonces podemos caminar juntos a la academia!" volvió a su apartamento, cerrando la puerta en su rostro.

_¿J-juntos?_ El rostro de la Hyuuga se encendió y sonrió, con un sentimiento feliz en su corazón. _¿Por qué querría caminar con una chica fea y débil como yo, en vez de alguien hermosa como Ino-san o Sakura-san?_

Desconociendo la depresión de la chica, Naruto volvió a su cuarto, se saco sus lentes protectores que estaban en su cuello, y saco su protector de ninja.

Lo miro orgulloso y con los ojos vidriosos. Iruka se lo había sacado de su propia frente, y se lo había dado no al contenedor del temido demonio Kyuubi, sino que a él, Uzumaki Naruto, 'su estudiante más preciado'. Iruka había sido el primero en pasar la sombra del demonio y verlo a él.

"Ella lo sabia tambien. Mucho antes que yo." Las palabras de Neji se repetían en su cabeza. _"Pero en vez de temerte por ello te respetaba por mantener esa sonrisa en tu rostro. Ella… te amaba. Y murió por ti, Naruto."_

"Puede que no el primero." Se corrigió, pero igual lo ato en su cabeza. Corrió a la puerta, abriéndola.

Hinata lo miro, un poco triste al ver que se había sacado su protector de ojos, pero se ilumino al ver la hoja que adornaba su protector en la frente.

"¡Pasaste!"

"Jeje… lo siento por no invitarte Hinata-chan. No quería que una malvada mota de polvo te atacara." Ella se rió. "¡No, en serio! ¡Fui atacado por una pared, una cómoda y algo de ropa!" ¡Te digo que estaban poseídas!" le sonrió contento, y con una inclinación exagerada le ofreció su brazo. Su voz sonó mas profunda, adoptando un acento real.

"Mi Lady Hinata. Se ve esplendida esta mañana. ¿Permítame escoltar a una dama tan bella al Castillo? Ella se rió, y puso su mano en la curva de su codo.

"M…Me sentiría honrada, N-Naruto-kun." Murmuró.

* * *

¡**Ya acabe!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque francamente esta es mi historia favorita de todas las que he leído de Naruto.**

**El capitulo cuatro es mas largo y se llama _"Al verlos otra vez, parte 1"_ y trata de la reacción de Naruto al ver a sus viejos amigos vivos y en una pieza.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye.**


	4. Al Verlos Otra Vez, Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún derecho sobre Naruto**

**Esta es una traducción de un a historia de Foxie-sama bajo el nombre de "_For the Love of my Friends"_. No pretendo adueñarme de nada ni causar malentendidos.**

**Espero que es guste**

* * *

**Por Amor a mis Amigos**

**Capitulo Cuatro: Al Verlos Otra Vez, Parte 1**

**Escrito por Foxy y traducido por Hot-chick912**

* * *

Una de las cosas mas importantes que un Anbu necesita tener es su mascara. Que retraten el animal que más le convenga a su naturaleza y pintada con los colores de su rango –desde rojo como élite, hasta el azul de novato-, se convierten uno con ella. Protege sus identidades, su salud, y la mayoría del tiempo… su sanidad.

Anbu, no eran los únicos ninjas que necesitaban una mascara.

Hatake Kakashi eran uno, usando sólo la mitad de una mascara para esconder la parte inferior de su rostro. Su razón para necesitar una mascara era un secreto, cómo se veía debajo de ella era un misterio legendario. Los que habían tenido la oportunidad de verlo sin ella eran pocos. Pero por ninguno se la había quitado por gusto.

Hyuuga Neji y Uchiha Sasuke, dos genios de dos clanes importantes, también necesitaban usar una mascara. Aunque sus mascaras no existían de forma física, eran para lo mismo. Mascaras de indiferencia, de frialdad. Un notable _'Soy mejor que tu. Aléjate de mi burbuja.'_

La única diferencia entre la mascara del Uchiha y del Hyugga era que después de un tiempo, Neji podía bajar la suya. Podía actuar como un ser humano, podía sentir. Le importaba.

Sasuke no podía, después de que Itachi mato a su familia. La mascara se le pego. No podía ser removida. Habían tiempos cuando se trizaba por el estrés de ser utilizada mucho tiempo, pero aun así se mantenía.

Otro que las usaba… era Uzumaki Naruto.

En vez de mantener un escudo de frialdad para resguardarse del mal exterior, había una sonrisa brillante y alegre. Había un bromista, mirando a su audiencia esperando que alguien lo reconociera. Había un chico que no tuvo voto en la decisión de cargar al demonio más famoso en caminar por la tierra. El chico que lo era todo, más ignorado por las personas que se suponía que debía proteger, aquellos que no podían ver más allá de la sombra del Kyuubi y se atrevieran a mirar esos ojos tan azules. Lo molestaban, era insultado. Todos a excepción de los niños lo odiaban, y aun ellos también actuaban como sus padres.

En vez de llorar y romperse en mil pedazos que nadie podría volver a unir, tal como querían que hiciera, se levantó. Le sonreía con felicidad a la persona que lo insultara. Le gastaba una o dos bromas. Cogía algo de ramen y volvía a su casa, tarareando una canción por lo bajo.

Después de un tiempo, aun las personas que lo odiaban comenzaron a admirarlo por mantener una mascara imperturbable, hasta la comparaban con la cara de poker del los Hyuuga.

Pero la mascara Uzumaki tenia la tendencia de trizarse, y lloraba cuando llegaba a su puerta.

* * *

El chico de cabello oscuro estaba a punto de pegarle a la chica que le estaba hablando, pero eso lo llevaría a llenar demasiado papeleo. Seguía hablando, y hablando, _¡y hablando! _Uno podría pensar que tanto ruido seria letal para el receptor.

Y ya iba a llegar a la academia. El muchacho de cabello negro apuró el paso, deseando llegar antes de que otro de los parásitos se le pudiera pegar al brazo.

Esto era una perdida de tiempo. Debería estar entrenando, no siendo acosado por una niña con habilidades limitadas para seguirlo en silencio de camino a conocer quien seria su jonin designado.

No le importaba quien estuviera en su equipo. Si todos se ponían a un lado y lo dejaban completar las misiones y ganar su rango, eso era todo.

Después de todo su hermano no se iba a caer en un tenedor y morir. Dependía de el la venganza por su familia. Y nadie se iba a interponer.

Ella noto su cambio en la caminata y lo alcanzo, agarrándolo por el brazo.

Diablos.

Los sonidos de la conversación pasaron desapercibido por el chico, cuando vio a alguien que lo molestaba más que la chica que le estaba hablando.

Su rival lo vio y paro de caminar. Palideció y sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente. La acompañante de su rival, la chica Hyuuga de los ojos blancos, se detuvo y le pregunto que le pasaba.

Le lanzo una mirada fulminante a su rival. Su rival solo lo miro de vuelta con ojos tristes y conocedores.

Por supuesto que su rival estaría preocupado. Había bromeado con la persona equivocada. Después de volver de la lavandería para encontrar sus pantalones cortos blancos de color rosa, un hombre estaría en estado asesino.

Quería que su rival fuera hacia él. Que le gritara, que lo insultara. Que lo viniera a retar a una batalla de voluntades o de puños. Cualquier cosa que lo alejara de esa indeseada fan.

El rubio siguió caminando. El chico de cabello oscuro se tenso, listo para la batalla. Solo en caso de que el rubio no anunciara su ataque. La luz del sol se reflejo en el protector de su rival, cegándolo por un momento. Huh… no sabia que el rubio había pasado.

La pegote acompañante del chico de ojos oscuros noto a su rival y lo miro con desprecio, mirándolo con todo el odio que podía reunir, casi maldijo cuando sintió como la chica apretaba más su brazo.

El rubio se acerco, y paso de largo, con la Hyuuga siguiéndole los talones. La chica de cabello azul miro a la fan con dureza, una reacción sorprendente por parte de la tímida chica. No le presto atención a la otra chica, solo mantuvo su mirada pegada a la espalda de su rival.

No lo podía creer. Era un golpe fuerte y preciso en el estomago.

Él, Uchiha Sasuke había sido completamente ignorado por el ninja más hiperactivo de todo Konoha.

* * *

"Iruka-san…" otro de los profesores de la academia, una chuunin de pelo rojo con lentes, metió la cabeza al salón. La miro asegurándose de que los 27 graduados tuvieran un jonnin sensei organizado… "Akimichi-kun quiere hablar contigo." Chouji metió la cabeza todavía mascando papas fritas.

Sonrió. Era bueno ver a uno de sus estudiantes, usando con orgullo uno de los protectores de Konoha.

"Adelante Chouji." Iruka movió unos papeles de su escritorio. "¿Que es lo que necesitas?" Chouji miro a la mujer, quien prontamente se dio cuenta de que no era necesaria.

El relleno chico miro a su antiguo sensei de cerca y luego se hecho hacia atrás.

"¡Que le paso!" le pregunto con preocupación. El chuunin estaba cubierto de los pies a la cabeza con vendajes. Había un moretón en su mejilla. Parecía como si hubiese estado en la guerra. Iruka se rasco la nuca un poco incomodo, mostrando un gesto de dolor al sentir la marca del shuriken en su espalda.

"Ump… estuve en una pelea." _No fue mucho de pelea…_ pensó para si mismo. _Naruto se ocupo de Mizuki sin mi ayuda_. Sus ojos cafés mostraron calidez al pensar en el rubio. Había tenido una vida tan difícil, siendo maltratados por los aldeanos por el zorro. Aun así emergió de todo eso, como un fénix que se alza de las cenizas. Entro sin conocimiento de cómo realizar un Bunshin, y salio con el conocimiento de cómo realizar un Kage Bunshin, una técnica de jonnin prohibida.

Estaba tan orgulloso de Naruto. El rubio iba a llegar lejos con esa clase de talentos.

Pero tenia que cuestionar el pedido del Hokage de poner a Uchiha Sasuke y a el, juntos, y ponerlos bajo un jonnin llamado Hatake Kakashi quien jamás había pasado un estudiante. Frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de los que estaban en el equipo siete. ¿Quería apagar el fuego de Naruto tan pronto?

"Uh… bueno. Vine para hablar sobre mi Bunshin." Iruka se centro el en chico frente de el.

"Tu Bunshin fue pasable. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de ello?" Chouji se movió nervioso, y realizo la técnica. Dos Choujis parados juntos. El Chouji real de hizo hacia atrás y miro a su replica con ojo critico.

"Creo que es muy gordo. ¿Qué piensa usted?" Iruka apoyo todo su cuerpo en la silla, un breve momento de pánico cruzo por su cicatrizado rostro. No había una respuesta buena para esa pregunta. Chouji se ofendería se dijera que era perfecto, y si decía que estaba muy delgado… No quería enfrentarse al famoso temperamento Akimichi.

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. El truco mas bajo que podía pensar.

Distracción.

"Eh… oh ¡Chouji! ¡Están sirviendo desayuno en el salón de los maestros! ¿Quieres ir conmigo?" Iruka cruzo los dedos bajo su l escritorio. El rostro del chico se alegro.

"¡Si hay comida! ¡Cuente conmigo!"

Y así fue como Umino Iruka, chuunin sensei esquivo otro shuriken. Tarareando feliz, Chouji agarro a su antiguo sensei por el brazo y lo arrastro al salón de descanso de los senseis. La puerta se cerro tras de ellos.

Una cabeza apareció –de arriba hacia abajo, al parecer esta persona estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo- en la ventana tras el escritorio de Iruka. Agarro la ventana y pegando sus pies con chakra a la pared, la abrió.

"Finalmente…" se quejo el chico. Usaba una chaqueta sin mangas sobre una camiseta de red, y usaba su cabello en una cola de caballo alta. Su chaqueta tenía el símbolo del clan Nara en su hombro.

El chico, que ahora todo sabemos que era Shikamaru, vio el papel con los equipos. De su bolsillo trasero saco un lápiz y un pedazo arrugado de papel.

"Será mejor que copies, Nara…" murmuro para si mismo, y copio la información del papel al suyo.

* * *

Naruto sintió como su corazón se detenía cuando vio a Sasuke. La misma mascara en su lugar. El mismo cabello de la misma manera, el mismo Sasuke, Naruto sintió algo ardiente en sus ojos. _Sasuke.. bastardo._

_-Flashback- _

_Akatsuki y Oto atacaron Konoha desde ambos lados. Pero no eran aliados, aparentemente Orochimaru hizo algo que había enojado al grupo de ninjas perdidos. Pero si uno los debilitaba en lo mas mínimo las cosas se verían bien para ellos. Su misión era una de clase S. una por lo cual Sakura lo había llamado loco por aceptar. Pero oye, Tenia quince, aun pensaba que era invencible. _

_Se suponía que debía reunir información sobre Akatsuki en un pueblo en el cual habían sido vistos frecuentemente. Las instrucciones eran fáciles. Ir como Naruko, su contraparte femenina del Orioke no jutsu. Infiltrarse. No ser visto. Y si a pesar de todo era capturado, matarse así mismo antes de que pudieran interrogarlo. _

_Y salió, con una perfecta coartada en mano y hasta pasaportes falsos. Pero cuando llego a la villa todo estaba en ruinas. Inmediatamente corrió a la posada más cercana. _

"_¡Hey! ¿Están todos bien?" era una pregunta estúpida, y la vacía posada parecía pensar lo mismo, la pregunta resonó en el lugar con un tono lastimero. Pero él no esperaba una respuesta._

"_Nadie esta bien, Naruto-kun." Naruto se volvió y miro al hombre apoyado contra la pared del teléfono. Sus ojos eran de un rojo sangriento, su cabello negro y usaba una capa negra con nubes rojas en ella. Su protector tenia una marca en el centro._

"_¡Itachi!" siseo Naruto, sus ojos tomaron un suave color púrpura, apenas escondiendo el color rojo que había abajo de ellos. "¡fuiste tu! ¡Tu mataste a estas personas!" _

_El ninja perdido no se molesto en mentir. No era su estilo, solo asintió, sus ojos estaban calmados._

"_El solo propósito de su estadía aquí, era para poder medir mi capacidad." Movió su cabeza, cabellos negros bailaban alrededor de su pálido rostro. "Lo encontré insatisfactorio."_

"_¡Quien te dio el derecho de decidir si personas inocentes deben morir o vivir!" exploto Naruto. El suave púrpura desapareció para dar pie a un intenso rojo, entonces murió._

_Itachi lo miró por un instante con cuidado. "Ninjas matan gente. Por personas ambiciosas que son demasiado débiles como para hacerlos ellos mismos, y para probar su existencia. Pensaba que ya sabrías eso Naruto-kun…"_

"_¡Los ninjas protegen a las personas! ¡Los protegen de personas como tu!" le grito Naruto al Uchiha. "¡Y deja de llamarme Naruto-kun!" _

_Una fría diversión se mostró en la mitad del rostro escondido del hombre. "¿Cómo preferirías que te llamara? ¿Kyuubi? ¿Fututo Hokage?" le dijo con desprecio. _

"_¡Tu ejecutador!" gruño el chico. Sus ojos parecían los de un zorro mientras que las marcas en su rostro se hicieron mas profundas. Sus uñas eran unas garras filosas._

_Por primera vez, los pensamientos de Naruto y el Kyuubi eran idénticos. __**Matar.**_

_Por unas horas, el ninja perdido y Naruto se defendían ante el otro. Taijutsu contra taijutsu, fuego contra fuego, ilusión contra ilusión. _

_Hubo unas pocas veces donde pareció que las superiores técnicas de Itachi lo iba a hacer ganar, pero Naruto se alzaba nuevamente preparado para pelar hasta que la Muerte tuviera que luchar para llevárselo a las sombras. _

_La estamina normal de Naruto era loca, ¿pero un Naruto fusionado con el Kyuubi? Eso era demencia pura._

_Itachi estaba volviéndose mas lento, ya no estaba jugando. Trataba de alcanzar puntos críticos, puntos que podrían matar o noquear a los oponentes. Pero Naruto continuaba bloqueando, siguiendo a la misma velocidad con la que comenzó._

_Y vio su oportunidad. El enojado chico alzo su poder y en su mano yacía un Rasengan. Girando en su mano, se incrusto en el pecho del hombre. No hubo un cambio de expresión en el rostro de Itachi, pero Naruto podía decir que el ninja perdido estaba muerto por la expresión vidriosa de sus ojos y el desagradable olor de muerte en su nariz._

_Saco su mano del Pecho de Itachi con un repulsivo sonido. El cuerpo cayo, ojos negros mirando sin vida. Naruto cerró los ojos del ninja perdido con su mano sin sangre. _

"_Que te pudras en el infierno por lo que le hiciste a tu familia y innumerables otros…" murmuro, antes de caer al suelo. Sus ojos volvieron a ser del mismo azul de siempre._

_Miro al cielo, cerrando sus ojos. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir… pero la Dama Suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. _

"_Naruto." Su nombre sonó como si hubiesen pronunciado una maldición. El dicho chuunin se movió. Conocía esa voz. Salto de inmediato, maldiciendo cuando el mundo se le volteo un par de veces. _

_Miro al recién llegado, sangre caía de la herida en su frente sobre su ojo izquierdo._

"_Sasuke…" manejo decir. De alguna manera los ojos del último Uchiha parecieron enfriarse más. _

"_Tu… ¡Tu me quitaste la única razón para vivir! ¡Bastardo egoísta!" grito Sasuke, el sello maldito se activo, volviendo su chakra en un enfermizo púrpura. Naruto sintió el tono que uso y retrocedió unos pasos. _

"_Pero… Sasuke…" trato de explicar. Fue de repente. ¡No había planeado matar al hermano mayor de su rival! ¡Solo paso!_

"_Naruto…" la voz de Sasuke estaba extrañamente calmada. "Te voy… te voy a matar ahora. Y no me voy a retirar como la ultima vez que peleamos en la frontera." Sus manos se juntaron y sus palmas apuntaron hacia abajo. Una energía de color azul eléctrico de formo en ellas. "¡Chidori!"_

_Naruto retrocedió unos pasos, casi tropezando con el cuerpo de Itachi, el rasengan formándose en su mano izquierda solo por hábito. _

_Una vez que su compañero de equipo corrió hacia el, haciendo brillar su sharingan. Naruto tomo una posición defensiva, con el rasengan levemente frente a él. Y Sasuke desapareció. _

"_¡Mierda!" Naruto se volvió para ver al chico tras suyo. El otro chico agarro sus dos muñecas antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el rasengan aun girando en su mano izquierda. Cualquier posibilidad de escapar será inútil. Sasuke era mucho mejor en taijutsu que el. Naruto podía durar bastante, y podía recibir cualquier ataque que le lanzaran, así que atacar de esa manera era inútil_

_Pero la mente de Sasuke estaba lejos de la pelea con su ex-amigo. Estaba mirando el rasengan. _

"_Te volviste mejor…" dijo inesperadamente. "Apenas tienes que enfocarte para hacer la forma correcta…" entonces la fuerza con la que mantenía la muñeca izquierda fue aumentada. Lo estaba adelantando. _

_Por segunda vez en el día, olía muerte y sangre corría entre sus dedos._

"_¡Sasuke!" el ninja de Oto había dirigido el rasengan a su propio estomago. Naruto tenia miedo de sacar la mano, no esperando herirlo más. _

"_Gracias… Naruto," Sasuke se libero así mismo, cayendo al suelo. Naruto inmediatamente cayo de rodillas, tratando con sus manos detener el sangramiento del otro. _

"_¡Sasuke! Escúchame… Vas a estar bien… ¡Solo aguanta!" sus brazos se movieron para levantar al chico y alzarlo al aire, pero unas suaves palabras lo hicieron detenerse._

"_Ya no quiero vivir." Naruto se movió incomodo. "Ya no quiero esto… este vacío. No quiero sentirme inútil, y ya no quiero hacer el trabajo sucio de Orochimaru." Sasuke respiro profundamente, y se quejo en dolor. Sangre salía por sus labios. _

"_Tu… ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡No puedes enfrentar el hecho de que ya no tienes una razón para vivir! Eres… tan tonto." Dijo Naruto. Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro. Una verdadera sonrisa nació del rostro de Sasuke. _

"_Yo... Yo nunca podría ser tan valiente como tu lo eres Naruto." Miro a su hermano muerto. "Sabes… tu fuiste mas hermano para mi… que lo fue el. Solo quería que supieras eso…"_

_La mano de Naruto estaba en su corazón. El dolor de perder a alguien… de perder un 'amigo preciado0. ¿Así se sintió Zabuza cuando Haku murió? ¿Así fue como se sintió Inari cuando perdió a su padrastro y al resto de su familia? ¿Fue así como se sintió Konohamaru cuando murió su abuelo? ¿Fue así… como se sintió Sasuke toda su vida? lagrimas caían con libertad. _

"_También… también fuiste un hermano para mi." Sasuke asintió, el ya lo sabia. _

"_Dile a Sakura… que lo siento. Realmente… quise… volver…." El ultimo Uchiha dio su ultimo suspiro en los brazos de su camarada, su mejor amigo… y sobre todo su hermano._

_Fin Flashback_

Naruto tenía que alejarse de Sasuke, y este era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Ignorando la fría mirada que le dio la fan de Sasuke, camino al lado del Uchiha y empujo las puertas dobles. Podía decir por el incremento del chakra de Hinata que estaba enojada. Suspirando, se volvió a la izquierda, llevándose consigo a Hinata.

"Pero… N-Naruto-kun! ¡Se supone que tenemos que ir al Salón 7C!" manejo decir. Estaban en el otro lado de la academia. Naruto encontró lo que estaba buscando. Un salón abandonado, entro y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Cerró la puerta tras ella.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" noto que necesitaba calmarse. Estaba asustando a su única amiga. Respiro profundamente y alejo las imágenes que venían a su cerebro. En vez de eso se enfoco en Hinata. Su esencia, la manera en la cual se movía incomoda, el aun alto nivel de chakra, como si quisiera alejarlo y pegarle a la chica hasta noquearla. Naruto nunca supo que Hinata tenia un temperamento cuando se refería a él.

Se volvió con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro.

"Hinata-chan… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" murmuró divertido. Ella se sonrojo, y comenzó a juntas sus dedos índices. Él los agarro en medio de la segunda vez.

"No hagas eso," le dijo con suavidad. Se volvió para mirar a cualquier lado menos a su rostro.

Agarro su mentón con su otra mano, y volvió su mirada hacia él. Hinata se sonrojo aun más. _Creo… que me voy a desmayar_.

"No te enojes por lo que las otras personas me hacen. Además lo que va viene. Y ella terminara teniendo un mal día de cabello la otra semana, lo garantizo." Le dio su sonrisa característica. "Y para que veas que soy bueno ¡Hasta le ayudare!"

Obtuvo la reacción que quería. La chica dejo salir una sonrisita y tomo el lugar del ceño fruncido de antes. Naruto la dejo ir. _¿Me pregunto que hice para que alguien como Hinata me quisiera?_

**Las hembras eligen al macho más fuerte para aparearse y tener cachorros.** Suplió el Kyuubi tratando de ayudar.

_¿Pero que hay del amor?_ Pregunto Naruto. Pudo sentir como Kyuubi fruncía el ceño en su mente.

**Otra invención humana. Los demonios matan, los demonios se aparean, los demonios se reproducen, y lo hacen una y otra vez, el amor no es necesario. **

Por alguna razón eso hizo que Naruto se sintiera triste. _Bueno, no saben lo que se pierden._ Kyubbi no tuvo respuesta para eso.

Le sonrió a la chica que estaba frente a él. "Hinata…" comenzó. "Cuando te sientas triste piensa en mi. Estoy seguro que eso te dará una o dos cosas para reír."

"Yo… yo…" ¡El había sido tan confidente cuando comenzó! ¿Por que no podía hacer lo mismo? "Pensare en ti cuando… me sienta débil…" sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Su suave voz endureció en la última parte. Naruto no podía conectar 'Hinata' y 'débil' en la misma frase sin un 'no es' de por medio. Después de todo esta era la chica que murió por el.

"…Porque cuando pienso en ti… ¡Estoy inspirada a ser mejor! ¡A ser como tu! Desafiar lo escrito… ¡y probarles a todos que lo que opinan de mi esta mal y es basado en ideas falsas!" Hinata se cubrió la boca con su mano. Había sido tan energética al hablar. Ahora estaba avergonzada, probablemente Naruto pensara que era rara…

Naruto silbo. "¡Vamos Hinata-chan!" le hizo un gesto con el pulgar. "¡Me alegro de que te sientas así!" Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero se sentía feliz.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto miro el reloj. "¡Pasamos mucho tiempo aquí!" la agarro de la mano, maravillándose por un momento de lo pequeña que se veía al lado de la suya…

"¡Vamos!" salieron del salón, y corrieron al otro lado de la academia, nunca separando sus manos.

"Bueno… que me jodan…" murmuro una mujer de ojos rojas detrás de su ilusión. Una planta cercana se transformo en un hombre alto y barbudo con un cigarrillo en su boca.

"De hecho es algo lindo…" dijo, dejando caer el cigarro al suelo para luego pisarlo. La pared a su lado tirito y la mujer de antes apareció. Le sonrió a su compañero.

"Y yo que pensaba que éramos los únicos que se escondían en un Viejo salón sin supervisión…"

* * *

**Aquí va el capitulo cuatro, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye!**


	5. Al Verlos Otra Vez, Parte 2

**Disclaimer: Ningún derecho sobre Naruto**

**Esta es una traducción de un a historia de Foxie-sama bajo el nombre de "_For the Love of my Friends"_. No pretendo adueñarme de nada ni causar malentendidos.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

**Por Amor a mis Amigos**

**Capitulo Cinco: Al Verlos Otra Vez, Parte 2**

**Escrito por Foxy y traducido por Hot-chick912**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru tenía sus pies colgando por un lado del techo, sin mirar el papel arrugado en su regazo, aun cuando sentía curiosidad por saber con quien lo había puesto Iruka.

Aunque él lo había copiado no recordaba nada de lo que había escrito.

Se suponía que era una habilidad. Copiar algo mientras todos tus sentidos están completamente enfocados en otra cosa. Algo que estaba en el rango del Sharingan.

En este caso, sus oídos y su mente estaban enfocados en la puerta, mientras que sus ojos y sus manos copiaban los equipos.

Para él, era un obstáculo. Y Problemático.

En una situación de batalla, una debilidad como esa podía ser tomada fácilmente como una ventaja. Sólo una mala palabra escrita podía matar miles de personas. El caballero tenía el conocimiento de que la torre enemiga se iba a mover a una área donde el podía ser atacado, así que mientras esperaba su turno el alfil enemigo destruía a todos sus peones.

Era un asunto de oportunidad, de decisión, de vida o muerte…

"Sabes que si Iruka-sensei supiera que podías caminar por una pared usando chakra, te hubiese pasado hace bastante tiempo…" un sonido de masticación se escucho después de eso. Chouji había vuelto.

Puede que no de vida o muerte. A lo mejor de vida y molestia.

"Si me hubiese pasado hace tiempo, estaría haciendo misiones y todas esas cosas problemáticas con personas que son mucho mayores que yo," murmuró Shikamaru, mirando con aburrimiento la villa bajo sus pies.

Chouji tenía que asentir. No podía imaginar a Shikamaru levantándose y mucho menos levantándose en una misión.

"¿Lo tienes?" Shikamaru asintió y le tiro el papel a Chouji, el chico Nara se acostó en el techo mirando como las nubes flotaban sin preocupaciones.

Chouji quería ir a la reunión para ver quien estaba en los equipos. Shikamaru pensaba que era muy problemático, después de todo igual iban a enterarse, probablemente por sus propios compañeros. El rellenito chico le rogó a su amigo para que lo acompañara, no queriendo ser la última persona en enterarse con quien iba a trabajar. Mientras Shikamaru estaba en su 'pose pensante' se le ocurrió un plan.

¿Por qué no obtener las noticias antes de ser publicadas?

El chico flojo instruyó a Chouji en que decirle exactamente a Iruka, para que el chunnin estuviera lo suficientemente sonrojado y quisiera distraer a Chouji y salir del cuarto. Había funcionado a la perfección.

Ahora Chouji sabía en que equipo estaba y Shikamaru no tenía que ir a ningún lado. El compromiso perfecto.

"¡Hey Shika! ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo! Con… oh no…" Chouji miro a su perezoso amigo. Se veía aterrado.

"¿Quién?" Shikamaru se sentó, preguntándose por que Chouji estaba temblando. Susurró algo.

"…Uh… ¿Podrías repetir eso?" el rellenito chico se hizo un poco adelante.

"… ¡Ino!" bueno, tenia una buena razón para temer. Ino era la chica más aterradora de la que podía pensar. La conoció cuando tenían seis, porque sus padres estaban en el mismo equipo y eran amigos de parranda. Él y Chouji estaban afuera haciendo absolutamente nada. Ella camino hacia ellos y tímidamente se presentó. Shikamaru recordaba haber pensado que ella era la niña más linda que jamás había visto en su vida, bueno, eso fue hasta que decidió que necesitaban un 'makeover'. Oh el horror…

En los últimos seis años habían mantenido una relación de amor y odio. Ella se burlaba de el, él la insultaba, ella le pegaba, entonces él se burlaba de Sasuke. Era un ciclo. Una rutina si querían llamarlo así.

Pero cuando ella llegaba a su puerta llorando, otro rechazo por parte de frío Uchiha, tranquilamente la dejaba entrar y la confortaba. En sus mejores días las personas pensarían que eran los mejores amigos. En los peores días, los confundirían por archienemigos.

Este no era uno de sus mejores días.

Lentamente una sonrisa para nada Shikamaru apareció en su rostro. Se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el resto de la academia.

"Vamos Chouji, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión." Chouji corrió tras su amigo.

"Pero tu… ¿Pensé que dijiste que no querías ir?" Shikamaru todavía tenía esa extraña expresión en su rostro.

"Tienes razón, yo no quería." Miro sobre su hombro. "Pero no me quiero perder la expresión de Ino cuando se de cuenta de que esta en un equipo con nosotros en vez de su amado 'Sasuke-kun'."

* * *

Hinata no se había perdido la mirada de angustia en el rostro de Naruto cuando había visto a Sasuke. Ni había perdido la forma en la que Naruto sostenía su mano, aun al correr lo más rápido que podían al cuarto 7C. Su Naruto era diferente. Sabía que era verdad, bien en el fondo de su corazón.

Algo había cambiado el salvaje azul de los ojos de Naruto a un azul-púrpura que se presenciaba ahora. No era algo que se notara fácilmente. Sólo hacia que sus ojos se vieran más oscuros.

Y sus ropas también eran distintas. En vez de ese traje naranjo que conocía tan bien, usaba una chaqueta negra sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de color verde. Como el color de sus ojos, la ropa lo hacia parecer mas viejo, sabio y calmado. Este Naruto le prestaba mucha atención, mientras que el antiguo Naruto sólo hablaba con ella si era ella quien comenzaba la conversación.

No podía decidir si le gustaba más el antiguo Naruto o esta versión más sabia y un poco más sombría de él. Se preguntaba qué había pasado el día anterior para hacerlo pasar por un cambio tan drástico.

Pero algunas cosas no cambiaban. Para nada. Después de todo, el ninja hiperactivo número uno de Konoha tenia que mantener su reputación.

Durante su corrida, Naruto se había detenido para botar un balde con agua enjabonada en el pasillo. Ella trató de reprenderlo, pero el no le hizo caso diciéndole que si las personas que pasaran por ahí después de ellos no podían evitarlo, necesitarían un poco mas de entrenamiento.

Había un sentido de lógica extraño en esa respuesta, así que dejo el tema. Además, aun estaba sosteniendo su mano.

Naruto abrió la puerta del salón 7C, y anuncio a la muy ruidosa clase, "Acabo de llegar volando desde el País de la Ola, mis brazos están muy cansados." Se rió solo, todos los demás lo miraron con una cara de _'no puedo creer que este idiota haya pasado'_, luego volvieron a sus propias conversaciones. Hinata se sonrojo, no acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, aun si se estaba escondiendo atrás de Naruto. Miro al reloj y le hizo un gesto a Naruto.

"Faltan cinco minutos." Él asintió y fue hacia uno de los asientos en el centro. Ella miro alrededor algo incomoda, hasta que se volvió con un _'Apúrate Hinata, ¡Tortuguita!' _lo siguió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Verlos a todos vivos y bien, libres de heridas de Guerra, o la mirada sombría de alguien, era refrescante. Llegó al punto de casi dar vueltas de carnero por la felicidad.

Se sentó al lado de Hinata, quien prontamente se sonrojo. Aun después de tantos años de variados discursos sobre _'Kunais y Shurikens'_ –Jiraiya y Kakashi trajeron su propia colección de material de investigación, es decir, revistas cochinas y novelas-, y la _'Charla'_, acompañado con el festín del Infierno de Ino y Sakura, el cual era tres horas de una película aburrida que lo hacían ver a él y a Shikamaru, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de porque Hinata se sonrojaba cuando estaba frente a él.

Por la manera en la que Tente había hecho un _'aww'_ cuando lo vio, suponía que tenia algo que ver con romance… Las chicas siempre reaccionaban así con el romance.

Comenzaban a lagrimear, y dejaban salir un _'aww'_ durante las películas de romance, mientras los chicos que las veían -las había visto una vez que lo chantajearon a él, Kiba, Kankuro y a Shikamaru para ver una película de romance- gritaría, '¡Si, él va a recibir algo esta noche!'

Suponía que el romance estaba bien. Mientras no fuera irreal o terminara con uno de la pareja muriendo, y dejando al otro para sobrevivir,

Miró a Hinata por el rabillo de su ojo. Ella había muerto en el futuro, todo por un estúpido error que él había cometido.

Miró hacia delante, su rostro impávido, ninguno de ellos iba a morir. No Hinata, no Sasuke, no Iruka, nadie. Iba a prevenir esta guerra aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en su vida. Aun si tenia que viajar al pasado una y otra vez. Sus personas preciosas no iban a morir.

La manilla de la hora marco el diez e Iruka entro al salón.

"¡Hola graduados! Este es un día muy especial para ustedes porque…" el resto del discurso de su profesor se había perdido en Naruto. Miraba a su figura paterna, sus sedientos ojos bebían cada gesto. Lagrimas amenazaban a salir, tal como había pasado con Sasuke. Tal como cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba de pie en su puerta y que no era un sueño formado para lidiar con su locura.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Sus equipos!" comenzó a leer los dos primeros equipos cuando Shikamaru y Chouji entraron. El frecuente sonido de gotas cayendo al suelo saco a Naruto de su ensueño.

"Llegan tarde." Dijo el sensei con simpleza, Shikamaru contrarrestó su mirada reprobatoria con su mirada perezosa. Chouji salió a su defensa.

"Uh, lo siento sensei, pero había agua en el piso…" su espalda entera estaba mojada. Naruto estaba entre ponerse a llorar al ver más de sus muertos amigos y reírse a más no poder. Le dio un codazo a Hinata y le sonrió con su gesto característico.

Escondió su mentón en su protector que colgaba en su cuello, pero aun podía verla sonreír por el brillo en sus pálidos ojos.

"¿Podemos sentarnos?" pregunto Shikamaru aburrido, Naruto estaba sorprendido al ver que el chico estaba completamente seco. Iruka asintió, y ambos tomaron un asiento en el frente.

_Hmph, probablemente Shika hizo que Chouji pasara primero._

**Y fue una idea brillante. La sobrevivencia del más fuerte. **

"Que, ¿es qué acaso no puedes aguantar un poco de agua Nara?" preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Naruto se volvió a ver a Ino, con una mano en su cadera y una sonrisa autosuficiente. A su lado estaba Sakura. Aparentemente estaban en medio de una batalla de voluntades para ver quien se iba a sentar al lado de Sasuke.

Shikamaru ni se molesto en darse vuelta. "Ve a chupar un limón Yamanaka." Mientras Ino estaba ocupada en hacer hoyos en su nuca, Sakura paso por su lado y se sentó al lado de Sasuke.

"¡Hola Saske-kun! ¡Espero que estemos en el mismo equipo!" todo lo que obtuvo fue un simple _'hn'_ en respuesta. Ino le hizo un gesto con el puño por haberle quitado su lugar, pero se sentó en una filas tras de ellos, deprimida.

Naruto volvió su vista al frente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Todo era normal. Todo era como antes de que Oto lo arruinara. Lo amaba, pero estaba preocupado de no ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para conservarlo.

**Entonces lo haces otra vez. Prometiste hacerlo, seguir tu camino ninja…** Fue el sorprendente consejo del zorro. ¿Desde cuando el omnisciente, sarcástico y sadico Kyuubi trataba de alegrar a alguien?

_Sabes, si no fueran un bastardo maldito, podría terminar queriéndote._

* * *

Media hora después los tres miembros del Team Siete se encontraron solos en el salón 7C. Todos los otros equipos ya habían sido recogidos por sus senseis.

Hinata se había despedido tímidamente de Naruto antes de seguir a Kiba y a Shino por la puerta, algo que hizo que la mujer de ojos rojos, Kurenai, sonriera.

El último equipo en dejar el salón fue el equipo 10. Ino casi había tenido un ataque al corazón al enterarse de que estaba atascada con dos de los miembros más flojos de la clase y no con Sasuke. Fue tan divertido como Shikamaru lo esperaba.

Los había seguido, murmurando incoherentemente, cuando un barbudo jonin, Asuma, vino a recogerlos. El salón entero estaba en silencio. Iruka se había ido para sus otras clases. Hasta Sakura había terminado de tratar de formar una conversación cuando se dio cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos estaban siendo ignorados.

Naruto estaba ya enfermo y cansado de ser ignorado _por ella. _

Amaba a Sakura como si fuera su hermana, pero había olvidado lo mala, y en palabras simples lo perra que había sido a esa edad. El de 22 convertido en 12 decidió que necesitaba una buena dosis de su propia medicina.

"¡Hey Sasuke!" Naruto saltó en el escritorio del chico, y lo miro frente a frente. Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás algo incomodo.

"Bájate de mi escritorio, dobe." Dijo, enviándole una mirada fulminante. ¿Primero lo ignora y ahora habla sin descansar?

Naruto puso una mueca infantil, pero no se movió. "¿Entonces Sasuke-chan no quiere aprender una técnica nueva?" Sasuke estaba dividido entre pegarle a su rival y querer aprender la nueva técnica que Naruto tenia en mente.

Se decidió por un neutral _'hn'_.

"Aw, ¡Vamos! ¿No te gustan las técnicas basadas en fuego?" Naruto vio la mirada de indecisión del chico y decidió ayudarlo un poco, abrió la ventana y arrastro afuera al Uchiha. "¡Será divertido!"

Sakura los observaba a través de la abierta ventana, sintiéndose increíblemente sola. Naruto de todas las personas había obtenido la atención se Sasuke. Usando un jutsu como carnada.

_Para obtener la atención de Sasuke… ¿necesito se fuerte como Naruto?_ Normalmente se reiría al solo pensar que Naruto era fuerte, pero ahora, para ella estaba claro que lo era.

La técnica que le estaba enseñando a Sasuke era compleja, y se necesitaba una buena cantidad de chakra para realizarla. Comenzaba con el usuario convirtiendo chakra en una gran bola de fuego, para luego crear un dragón. Ella no le vio ninguna necesidad, hasta que Naruto le mostró a Sasuke porque era mejor usar el dragón como forma en vez de una gran bola de fuego. Si el oponente lo esquivaba, el dragón se daría la vuelta y atacaba otra vez, en vez de volar en línea recta como la bola lo haría. Tomaba mucha concentración y habilidad para hacer que el dragón se centrara en su oponente.

"¡Este chico puede atacar por días! ¡Hasta que lo apaguen es inmortal!" grito Naruto.

Pacientemente se enseño a Sasuke como hacerlo una y otra vez, sin que se mostrara falto de chakra. Sasuke podía formar la bola de fuego, moldear el dragón, pero parecía tener problema en hacerlo centrarse en el Kage Bunshin de Naruto, su blanco… Dos veces el dragón comenzó a atacar un montón de árboles. Naruto apago las llamas con un jutsu de agua.

"¡Lo estas haciendo bien, Sasuke! Me tomo un mes hacer que el chakra pasara a esa cosa de fuego."

_¿Dónde aprendió Naruto una técnica tan avanzada? _Se pregunto Sakura._ ¿Qué paso con el chico que ni siquiera podía hacer un buen Henge?_

Naruto detuvo a Sasuke de formar otro. "Nada más, a ambos se nos esta acabando el chakra…" mintió. Sasuke asintió una vez, y caminaron hacia la puerta trasera de la academia.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó en su puesto. _Así que soy débil. Por eso no me presta atención._ Cerro sus ojos, lagrimas amenazaban a salir. _Hasta Naruto me está ignorando…_ ella no quería estar en su equipo si sólo iba a ser ignorada.

Los otros dos miembros de su equipo entraron. Sasuke se veía cansado, y tenia una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Naruto también estaba sudado, pero no se veía ni la mitad de cansado.

Sasuke miro al suelo_. Naruto lo hizo tan fácil… practicare después y acortaré la diferencia entre nuestras fuerzas…_

Naruto vio la mirada triste en el rostro de Sakura. _A lo mejor fui muy lejos…_ se sentó en su escritorio. Ella lo miro sorprendida.

"¡Hey Sakura-chan!" le regalo una de sus sonrisas. "¿También quieres aprender un jutsu?" el rubio saco su kunai de su bolso y se hizo un corte en el brazo. Sakura se levanto rápidamente botando su silla. Sasuke se movió mas cerca para ver que estaba pasando.

"¡¿Naruto, estas loco?!" sus ojos estaban pegados en la sangre que salía de su brazo, Sasuke también dirigió su mirada.

"¿Estas tratando de probar algo?" pregunto, viendo el recorrido de la sangre de su rival hasta el escritorio. Naruto suspiro, molestia presente en su tono.

"¡Estoy enseñando una técnica medica! No me voy a desangrar a muerte, relájense." Estaba dirigido a ambos humanos frente a él, y al demonio sellado en su ombligo.

El Uchiha y el Kyuubi hicieron un gesto raro. Los ignoró y volvió su mirada a Sakura. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer…" Le explico el proceso de cómo funcionaba la técnica.

Sakura estaba dividida entre estar disgustada por la sangre que caía de la herida, y estar interesada en como funcionaba.

"Esta es una herida directa, así que es fácil de sanar. Cualquier otro corte seria mas difícil. Es como coser," dijo ella. Naruto se alegro.

"¡Exactamente, hazlo tu ahora!" Sakura se adelanto. Tocando los bordes de la herida con gentileza, lo que trajo otra ola de sangre. Sakura arrugó su nariz, y de sus manos salió una suave luz verde. La futura medic-nin uso su chakra con cuidado para unir los dos lados. Sudor caía por un lado de su rostro.

Ya no había una herida, solo piel sin cicatriz.

**¡Éxito!** Grito la Sakura interna con felicidad. **¡¿Quién es la chica mala ahora?!** Sonrió.

"¡Buen trabajo Sakura-chan! ¡Serás una gran medic nin!" dijo Naruto bajándose del escritorio y examinando su brazo.

_¡Éxito! ¡Quien es el chico malo ahora!_ Grito un feliz Naruto en su mente.

…**Mátenme. **

Justo entonces, un hombre entro por la puerta del salón. Su cabello gris estaba en punta ladeándose a un lado, y su protector estaba en diagonal sobre uno de sus ojos. Usaba los accesorios normales de un jounin de Konoha. El hombre los miro con un ojo aburrido.

En su perspectiva, su equipo ya estaba peleando. Ambos chicos estaban sudados y sucios, como si hubieran luchado la salida en una chimenea. A uno ya casi no le quedaba chakra, mientras que el otro estaba frente a la chica con sangre en su brazo. La chica tenía la sangre del chico en su escritorio y en sus manos.

Ni el chico de cabello oscuro al que casi no le quedaba chakra, ni la chica con sangre en sus manos lo notaron. Pero el chico que estaba dándole la espalda se volvió. Los otros dos, ante el reconocimiento del rubio de su presencia, lo notaron. El rubio lo miro con unos brillantes ojos azules. Su tono era simple.

"Llegas tarde… Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

**Decidí postear este capítulo antes del viernes, sólo porque es la continuación del anterior, y no quería dejar esperando a las pocas personas que parecen disfrutar esta historia.**

**Trataré de actualizar el viernes, pero no aseguro nada. **

**Bye!**


	6. El Florecimiento de las Hojas de Konoha

**Disclaimer: Ningún derecho sobre Naruto**

**Esta es una traducción de una historia de Foxie-sama bajo el nombre de "_For the Love of my Friends"_. No pretendo adueñarme de nada ni causar malentendidos.**

**Espero que es guste**

* * *

**Por Amor a mis Amigos**

**Capitulo Seis: El Florecimiento de las Hojas de Konoha.**

**Escrito por Foxy y traducido por Hot-chick912**

* * *

Repentinamente fue tirada al frío, un frío donde estaba sola. Ya no era quien había sido identificada por él, quien quería ser, sino como todos los demás la veían.

No _"Hinata y Naruto",_ pero un frío y único prototipo, _"Hyuuga Hinata"._

Hinata, al ya no estar en presencia de su persona importante debía ser recordada de sus deberes.

Ahora era una representante del Clan Hyuuga, el más fuerte en Konoha. Se suponía que debía mantener su personalidad fría e indiferente ante todo, se suponía que debía exceder en cualquier prueba que se le presentara. Se suponía que Hinata debía ser poderosa.

Lo que en realidad era… era una chica con temor a ser dejada en la oscuridad sin un signo de su sol, su luz, su coraje. Si el público viera a la verdadera Hinata, se reflejaría en el clan.

Generalmente el Clan Hyuuga se deshacía de su miembro más débil.

Hinata seguía los pasos de sus compañeros tratando de hacerse mas pequeña. Sin la suave presión de la mano de Naruto en la suya, y la brillante sonrisa que le daba cuando se volvía hacia él, tenía miedo.

No podía copiar con su Baykugan la manera en la cual Shino tomaba las cosas con calma, una mascara estoica firmemente pegada en su rostro, la confidencia que prácticamente respiraba Kiba, o la fuerza de su sensei, Kurenai.

Era imposible. Por siempre evadiría esas habilidades que admiraba.

Pero cuando Naruto estaba cerca, aun cuando no la reconocía… una nueva Hinata salía al aire. No era una anti-Hinata, pero era diferente, tenía más confianza. Era valiente. Se sentía como si pudiera aguantar cualquier insulto por parte de su padre o de su primo Neji que le dirigieran. Hinata se sentía como si estuviera en la cima del mundo.

De alguna manera, la admiración que tenía por el rubio se convirtió en un enamoramiento, cuando se dio cuenta de que el sexo opuesto no tenía gérmenes. Hinata notó que sentía algo más que adoración por Naruto, cuando escuchó a Sakura e Ino terminando su amistad. Ino le preguntó porqué tenían que separarse, y Sakura le dijo como se sentía sobre Sasuke. Como la hacia sentir, como la inspiraba…

Hinata se dio cuenta que sentía lo mismo por Naruto. Pero Sakura se adelantó un paso y le dio a sus sentimientos un nombre.

Amor.

Él la hacia mas fuerte, él la hacia mas débil. Él la hacia sentir mas confiada, y la hacia sentir tímida. Sakura amaba a Sasuke. Y Hinata amaba a Naruto.

Hinata inició de poquito. Enterándose de su cumpleaños por Iruka, empezó a darle regalos, comenzando por su cumpleaños numero diez. Observando la felicidad en el rostro de Naruto cuando lo recibió, juro que el próximo año lo iba a hacer de frente.

Llego el año siguiente. Se acobardó cuando lo vio ir a la puerta con su técnica de línea sucesoria, dejando su regalo de unos pergaminos de Jutsus en su puerta. Hinata se reprimió así misma, usando lo peores insultos que su padre le había gritado, casi haciéndose llorar.

Y el año después de ese le dio un nuevo set de Kunais y shurikens- los de Naruto parecían haber salido del Ejército de Salvación de Konoha-, y se fue apenas tocando la puerta.

Hinata se había resignado completamente cuando choco contra Naruto después de que terminara la academia. Después de tartamudear lo más que pudo se mantuvo en silencio y solo miro el suelo, con un pequeño rubor rosa en su rostro.

Naruto, siendo el inocente chico que era, chequeo para ver si tenía fiebre. Solo para hacerla sonrojar más.

El había retrocedido, sintiéndose incomodo y pensando que ella era rara. Viendo que la mancha naranja se hacia mas y mas pequeña en la distancia, el coraje que Hinata deseaba alcanzar.

"¡N-Naruto-kun!" corrió hacia él. El se dio vuelta con confusión escrita en su rostro. Nadie jamás le había agregado el '_-kun'_ a su nombre. Hinata quedo paralizada un momento por sus ojos azules, y prontamente hizo una reverencia. "B-buena suerte mañana en la prueba…" manejo decir.

El chico la considero por un momento, y le sonrió con su gesto característico.

"¡Yo no necesito suerte!" anunció con una sonrisa. Hinata sintió como su corazón se detenía. _Claro que no quiere que una niña tan débil le de mala suerte…_ pensó. "¡Tengo habilidad! ¡La suerte es para bastardos débiles como Sasuke!" se rió, y se volvió para irse, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo más que quería decir.

"…Pero gracias Hinata." Le había sonreído de verdad, una sonrisa que la hizo enamorarse nuevamente. "Es raro encontrar a alguien además de Iruka que quiera que yo sea alguien en la vida."

Cuando se enteró de que no había pasado el examen quería confrontarlo, asegurarse de que su confianza regresara. Pero no lo pudo encontrar en ningún lado

La mañana siguiente fue a su departamento, preparada a golpear la puerta y esperar hasta que regresara. Pero cuando Naruto apareció en la puerta, tan diferente en su apariencia, y con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, la leona en ella se escondió.

Hinata había mantenido una conversación incomoda, mientras sentía que todo su día se había iluminado un poco al ver su regalo de cumpleaños colgado en su cuello.

De alguna forma, el Destino le sonreía. Hinata y Naruto pasaron el día juntos. Fueron las mejores dos horas de su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por una pared de concreto cuando Kurenai se detuvo, y se volvió a mirar al los tres prontos a ser Genios a su espalda. La mujer sonrió levemente cuando Kiba la miro con molestia entre las patas de Akamaru- el perro estaba en su percha favorita: la cabeza de Kiba-, Shino la miro con calma, y Hinata se movió hasta estar totalmente escondida tras de Kiba.

"Aquí es donde los héroes de nuestra gran villa son recordados. Esto fue creado después de que el Yondaime derrotara al Zorro de las Nueve colas." Paso sus manos por los nombres grabados en la piedra, sonriendo tristemente a un nombre familiar. "Solo los mas grandes de nuestros héroes tienen grabados sus nombres aquí. Ven, aquí esta el Yondaime," apunto la piedra en el nombre numero 54. Hinata pasó por el lado de Kiba para mirar a la piedra y luego frunció el ceño. El nombre del cuarto estaba algo desgastado, probablemente por el mal clima. Estaba algo decepcionada, de verdad quería conocer su verdadero nombre…

"La letra es tan… pequeña," murmuró Shino, hablando su primera palabra del día. "¿Para salvar espacio para los héroes futuros?"

"Sí… la verdadera paz es algo por lo cual Konoha lucha, pero hasta que se alcance ese día, me temo que los hombres y mujeres que mueren para salvar nuestra villa serán agregados mucho tiempo después de que ustedes o yo estemos vivos." Hinata sintió un escalofrío por las palabras de Kurenai. Se avecinaba una gran sombra aun en esas simples palabras.

"De cualquier forma…" comenzó diciendo Kurenai. "Conozco sus nombre, pero quiero algo de información adicional…" los alejo del memorial, su voz haciendo eco en la silenciosa área.

* * *

Shikamaru ya no se estaba entretenido.

Ino paso todo el tiempo en el que Asuma explicaba el entrenamiento que iban a realizar el día siguiente, y el tiempo después que escapó, haciendo comentarios y quejándose como ella complementaba mejor a Sasuke en apariencia que Sakura. Unas cuantas veces, Shikamaru y Chouji tuvieron que sujetarla para asegurarse de que no volviera al salón de Iruka para flirtear con Sasuke.

Shikamaru estaba tentado a dejar que Sasuke la recibiera, pero solo empatía hizo que detuviera esos pensamientos.

Chouji y Shikamaru entraron a al puesto de ramen Ichiraku y para su molestia, Ino los siguió. El chico estaba dispuesto a dejar que la rubia ganara cuando vio a alguien ya sentado en el asiento usual de Chouji.

Antes de que el Akimichi comenzara a hablar sobre un complot en su contra para mantenerlo alejado de su ramen, Shikamaru camino hacia el que cometió la 'ofensa' y toco ligeramente su hombro.

Se dio vuelta fijando sus abiertos ojos de perla en su rostro. "¿N-Nara-san?" sin quererlo suspiro. Hyuuga Hinata era la única chica por la cual no había perdido el respeto por que ella no seguía a Sasuke.

El problema era que era demasiado tímida. Cuando estaba en un grupo con otras personas, ella solo miraba su regazo con la boca firmemente cerrada.

Deseaba que Ino tomara una página o dos de su libro.

Y hablando del rey de roma, la rubia se volvió a su usual versión alegre de si misma. Comenzó a disparar rápidamente preguntas, que la pequeña chica respondió dudando. Una vez que pasaron el 'cómo has estado', Ino comenzó a hablar sobre Sasuke y como ella merecía estar en el equipo 7. La chica de ojos pálidos parecía estar más y más nerviosa.

Observándola, algo en la mente de Shikamaru se encendió, como una ampolleta apareciendo sobre la cabeza de un cartoon.

No era que Hinata fuese demasiado tímida como para ir tras Sasuke.

A ella no le_ gustaba _de la misma manera en la que a Ino lo seguía. Ese solo hecho volaba en su cabeza, como una de sus preciadas nubes, antes de que lo apreciara bien.

Una chica no yendo tras Sasuke…una chica que no pensara que era lindo… Esa idea era un concepto extraño para él. Siempre había estado al lado de Ino y ella siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke.

"Oh, Dios…" murmuro. "Una vez en la vida, una chica fuera de otras 27 cabezas de burbuja…"

Salió de sus pensamientos, notando que de verdad necesitaba una novia. Si tenía tanto tiempo en las manos como para pensar en la vida amorosa de otro tipo…

Chouji le pego un codazo en el estomago.

"¿Qué estas murmurando, Shika?" el rellenito chico se acarició el estomago. Tenía hambre.

"Nada, solo sentémonos en otro lado." Comenzó a moverse al otro lado del puesto.

"¡No! ¡Es el lugar perfecto!" dijo Chouji, sus palabras llamaron la atención de las otras dos chicas. "Mira, ve. Desde este puesto tengo acceso a tres distintos dispensadores de servilletas, el condimento, y sin mencionar que por estar en el medio el chef me presta mas atención a mi…" Shikamaru puso sus ojos en blanco. _No otra vez…_

"M-mis disculpas…" susurro la Hyuuga, inclinándose dos veces. "no era mi intención tomar tu puesto." Levantó su tazón y estaba apunto de moverse para ir al otro lado del puesto. En cambio, Ino detuvo su progreso.

Se volvió con sus azules ojos flamantes hacia los dos chicos de su equipo. "¡¿Es qué acaso no tienen respeto por las mujeres?! ¡¿Por qué debería moverse ella?!" ambos chicos se acobardaron ante su furia.

"E-esta bien Ino-san…" dijo Hinata tratando de sacar su brazo de las manos de Ino. "Ya h-había terminado…"

Shikamaru se sentó derecho. Con su brillante y calculadora mente encontró una manera de detener a Ino para no escuchar hablar de Sasuke. Mover la bandera roja frente al toro.

En referencia a las mujeres, hablar sobre sus asuntos personales.

"¿Mucho SPM?" pregunto. Ino soltó a Hinata para proseguir a ahorcar a Shikamaru. La otra chica escapó prontamente.

_Mujeres problemáticas…_ pensó Shikamaru, con su rostro ligeramente azul.

Chouji se deslizo al ahora asiento vacante y le sonrió con dulzura al sorprendido chef. "Un tazón extra grande de ramen de miso." El chef miro entre su cliente y las dos personas peleando atrás de él.

Ino se había sacado una sandalia para pegarle a Shikamaru en la cabeza, pero encontró difícil moverse cuando Shikamaru uso su Kage mane en ella.

"El amor duele," le dijo Chouji en confidencia.

De la nada una sandalia salió volando, la misma que Ino sostenía, pero guiada por Shikamaru, dejándolo inconsciente junto en el ramen no terminado de Hinata. El chef se escondió bajo el mostrador, quejándose.

¿Dónde estaban los Anbu cuando se les necesitaba?

* * *

Naruto sabia que ya la había jodido. Mostró mucho poder. Se puso demasiado fuera de carácter.

Se suponía que el era _'Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja mas ruidoso de Konoha y perdedor del año.'_ Bueno, eso fue hasta que cumplió catorce, _entonces_ ahí podía comenzar a patear traseros.

En vez, esta mostrándole a sus compañeros a _'Naruto, clase ninja Anbu. Mano derecha de la Godaime Hokage, maestro del Rasengan y otros variados Kinjustus.' _

Le había enseñado a Sasuke un ninjutsu de nivel jounin, y a Sakura una técnica de sanación de nivel chuunin, que se suponía debía aprender en cinco años mas ¡por el amor de Kami!

Naruto comenzó a pegarse mentalmente en la cabeza. ¡Estúpido! Se grito así mismo, ¡Tienes nueve meses! ¡Necesitas tomar las cosas lenta y calmadamente, o el Hokage creerá que eres un espía de otra villa y te echará!

Kakashi, su sensei se había presentado así mismo de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron todos los miembros del equipo numero siete, hasta Naruto quien estaba tratando de resarcirse por el error anterior.

Kakashi, perezosamente les explico el entrenamiento se sobrevivencia que iban a realizar el ultimo día, que no debían desayunar y donde se iban a reunir antes de desaparecer.

"Ese es un buen conversador…" murmuro la pelirrosa ninja del grupo.

Sasuke la ignoró y se levantó, listo para irse.

Naruto detuvo sus mentales gritos por la falta de tacto cuando un fuerte dolor en el estomago lo golpeo. Siseo un poco por el dolor y se inclino, Sakura también lo hizo.

"¿Naruto?" lo toco dos veces con el dedo. "¿Estas bien?" Sasuke volvió, sus ojos negros no podían leerse, pero estaba claramente preocupado.

**Sal… de… aquí…** siseo la voz de Kyuubi en su mente. También sentía dolor.

"¿Qué te pasa dobe?" la mano de Sasuke se poso sobre el hombro de Naruto, como si no estuviese seguro de cómo confortar a otro ser humano.

_¿D-dónde?_ Otro dolor intenso asalto sus sentidos. Se quejo ligeramente. El dolor viajaba de su estomago a sus hombros, a sus brazos, hasta que todo comenzó a dolerle.

"L-la leche estaba mala…" mintió, caminado un poco mas. "Los veo m-mañana..." se fue corriendo, poniendo algo de chakra en sus pies. El dolor disminuyo un poco.

**Bosque…**

Sasuke y Sakura lo vieron irse con varios niveles de sorpresa. Sakura fue la primera en volver a su yo usual.

"Ese Naruto…" dijo riéndose ligeramente. "Que idiota… ni siquiera chequeo la fecha de expiración de la leche." Miro a Sasuke esperando que acordara. "¡Va a estar en el baño todo el día!"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Normalmente estaría de acuerdo…" sus ojos se dirigieron a la dirección donde se fue Naruto. "Pero si realmente la estuviese mala… entonces porque va en esa dirección…" se pregunto así mismo. Su pelirrosa compañera miro entre su otro compañero y su amor, algo confundida.

"¿Cuándo… vive en el otro lado de la ciudad?"

* * *

Naruto y el Kyuubi tenían un interesante sistema de pesos y contrapesos entre ellos. Kyuubi sugeriría un jutsu, y Naruto podía aceptarlo o ignorarlo. Naruto requeriría poder del Kyuubi y el zorro podía dárselo o no.

Pero el zorro tenia que darle poder cuando en una situación de batalla, o lo mas probable era que el zorro muriera, lo que significaba que el también moriría, y el rubio tenia que darle el visto bueno a algunos de los jutsus de Kyuubi, o sufrir la molestia eterna. Ninguno sabía que era peor.

Cuando Kyuubi terminaba de atormentar a su contenedor con imágenes de sus asquerosas tácticas de conquista, y cuando Naruto terminaba de imaginarlo a él como una zorra pequeñita, accesoriada con lazos rosados y ojos azules, entraban a una sociedad.

Kyuubi tenia que admitir que admiraba a Naruto por no dar pie atrás, y Naruto tenia que respetar al zorro porque era mas inteligente que él.

El zorro le dio a Naruto una gran parte de su poder, fusionándolo con el chakra del rubio, haciendo a Naruto poderoso, como también trayendo al zorro mas cerca de la mente de Naruto.

Ellos discutían, peleaban, se maldecian entre si. Entre medio de eso hablaban con seriedad.

Kyuubi le enseño a Naruto nuevas técnicas, y Naruto le enseñaba sobre los humanos. Kyuubi confiaba en Naruto para usar su poder sabiamente, y Naruto confiaba en Kyuubi para que no lo pusiera en situaciones de gran peligro.

Después de todo, las situaciones de peligro lo encontraban sin la ayuda de Kyuubi.

Naruto colapso sobre un árbol en el Área de entrenamiento 10. El dolor en la espalda. Apretó los dientes.

_¡¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?!_ Le demando a su compañero. El demonio caminaba de atrás para adelante en su jaula.

**Entrena. Esferas de luz.** Fue lo único que Naruto pudo traducir entre los gruñidos de Kyuubi. El rubio se empujo del árbol, y comenzó a invocar un rasengan en ambas manos, usando su propio chakra y el de Kyuubi.

El rasengan en su mano izquierda brillo de un color azul mientras que el otro lo hacia en rojo.

Los empujo en uno de los grandes árboles que cubrían el área de entrenamiento, maravillándose en como el dolor parecía desaparecer por unos instantes.

**Otra vez**. Naruto realizo una y otra vez la técnica preciada del Yondaime hasta que ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Se cayó de espalda, y miro al cielo. El dolor no volvió. Estaba quieto, disfrutando como se sentía el césped contra su cuerpo sudado. Sonrió, su rostro iluminado por el sol sentado en medio del cielo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

_¿Q-qué fue eso?_ Pregunto con cansancio.

Kyuubi se movió unas cuantas veces hasta que se acomodo. **Sobredosis de Chakra.**

Naruto pestaño un par de veces. La _falta _de chakra era algo que podía entender.

Era la forma mas detestada de un ninja para morir. No significaba que había muerto en una batalla épica con otro ninja. No significaba que había muerto en una forma honorable por su aldea.

No, significaba que el usuario era tan _estúpido_ en su uso de chakra que moría por eso.

Pero, ¿sobredosis de chakra? El cuerpo solo fabricaba el chakra necesario, el resto de la energía era guardada como estamina. ¿Cómo alguien podía sobrepasar las reservas de chakra?

El zorro respondió la pregunta no realizada.

**El kinjutsu. El que te trajo del futuro al pasado. Tu yo de doce años no puede resistir tanto chakra, de la fuente original y de tu yo futuro. **Dijo el zorro con calma. **La presión combinada del chakra que tú puedes resistir y mi habilidad de mantener cierta cantidad de chakra. Piensa en un globo con mucho aire.**

Naruto palideció, _¡¿Voy a explotar?!_ Hubo un fuerte sonido de ladrido, con lo que Naruto sabía que era la forma en la que Kyuubi se reía.

**No idiota. Al menos no ahora. Esa es la razón por la cual te hice usar tanto chakra, para que tu cuerpo no se estresara tanto. **

_Oh,_ se relajo un poco. _¿Por que no note esto antes?_ Cruzo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, poniéndose cómodo. No estaba planeando moverse pronto.

**Tu chakra aun se estaba fusionando. Y tu le estabas enseñando al Uchiha y la rosada técnicas nuevas.**

Naruto observo a un ave azul aterrizar en uno de los árboles destruidos. Cantaba una alegre canción, tan extraña de escuchar en tanta destrucción. Había botado siete árboles en el área de entrenamiento, árboles que eran cientos de años más viejos que él. Se sentía mal por desquitarse con ello, no le habían hecho nada. Fue su decisión volver en el tiempo, no de ellos.

_Así que cuando gane mi chakra… Esto pasara otra vez_. El ave volvió al vuelo, moviendo sus alas en sincronía, un segundo después se unió a su manada. Sonaba como si saludaran a un amigo.

**No si sellas la mitad de tu poder.** Las aves se tensaron por un sonido que venia del primer árbol. Naruto iba a preguntar como, cuando sintió varias auras que sabia que no eran de él.

Naruto también se tenso, y se sentó en el suelo.

Varios ANBUS lo rodeaban, por el color de sus mascaras anunciándole que eran élites.

_¿Qué hice?_ Dio un paso atrás e intento agarrar su katana, solo para encontrar nada, todavía no compraba una para reemplazar su vieja katana. Le tomo una inmensa cantidad de poder para controlar su cuerpo y hacerlo que se quedara quieto con sus manos al lado.

Piensa… piensa, tu eres Naruto el genial bromista, no Naruto el veterano de Guerra.

Naruto fingió una mirada de sorpresa. "¡¿Que mierda quieren perdedores?!"

El ANBU de la mascara de lobo dio un paso adelante.

"Uzumaki Naruto, el Hokage demanda tu presencia."

* * *

**Aquí va otro capítulo.**

**No se si podré actualizar la otra semana... En fin... después lo veré**

**Bye!**


End file.
